Tres fantasmas
by Caballero.ALADO
Summary: Logan: El dueño de esos hermosos sueños, no se da cuenta de lo esta por llegar a su vida. *KOGAN&JARLOS*
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas espero que mi FIC sea de su agrado ya que me esfuerzo mucho para poder escribir así que les agradecería de corazón sus ideas y que allá entrado a leer la historia de este joven escritor sin más que decir los leo abajo.

Aclaraciones: No hago esto con fines malévolos lo hago solo porque amo escribir *Kogan**Jarlos*.  
No me pertenece BTR pero si lo hiciera habría como 10 temporadas. xD

Sinopsis:  
Logan: El dueño de esos hermosos sueños, no se da cuenta de lo está por llegar a su vida. *KOGAN&JARLOS*


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:  
Tres fantasmas: era una noche tranquila en los ángeles, eso creían los chicos de Big Time Rush pues uno de ellos tenía un sueño muy raro, EN SU SUEÑO: él estaba sentado a un lado de una fuente de color marfil se encontraba en un jardín hermoso preguntándose donde estaba ya que al parecer era muy real el sueño pero no le tomo importancia y decidió explorar aquel hermoso lugar al comenzar a explorar se dio cuenta que el jardín era más bello que lo que él pensaba en aquel jardín se encontraban flores de todos los colores, aves, grandes árboles & uno que otro animal, Llego a una parte donde había un lago con agua cristalina tan cristalina que se podía observar los peces miro los peces que eran de todos los colores pero encontró cuatro Peces diferentes uno era de color blanco con rayas doradas cual rayos de sol otro de igual color pero este tenía rayas de color azul como el mismo cielo el tercero al igual que los dos primeros y el cuarto eran blancos pero el tercero tenia rayos grises muy brillantes pero el ultimo le llamo la atención puesto que el pez era de color blanco & rojo sangre, aquel joven se percató de un reflejo en el agua pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió observando aquel pececito de color sangre.  
-¿Te gusta?- Dijo una voz femenina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola soy yo " " Les trigo el 2do capítulo ya que más o menos le entendí así que cada semana subo uno ósea que la siguiente semana habrá capítulo espérenlo con ansias BYE.

ATTE:  
Nesztor*

Capítulo 2:  
Logan antes de contestar despertó, despertó tan rápido que no miro a la chica de aquella voz que se le hiso familia, fijo su mirada a la habitación que compartía con el rubio luego miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y era la 1:54pm así que se dijo a si mismo que como era posible que había dormido tanto ya que él era el primero en irse a dormir de todos en el 2J & el primero en despertar, el genio decidió tomar una ducha, tomo entre sus manos una toalla de color blanco que le hizo recordar todo su sueño se dijo así mismo no ponerse a pesar hasta que estuviese limpio y haber comido algo, entro al baño de su habitación, al entrar se despojó de su ropa y la puso en el cesto de ropa sucia preparo la ducha hasta tenerla a temperatura agradable entro y empezó a despojarse de restos de sueño, al terminar su ducha cepillo sus dientes se peinó y salió del baño se dirigió al armario para tomar ropa limpia saco su bóxer y calcetines tomo una camisa de color blanca una pantalón negro y unos convers negro con blanco de los típicos se vistió y salió de su habitación, al salir solo miro a Carlos sentado en el sofá naranja mirando 'Hora de aventura' en el gran televisor.  
-Hola, buenos días- Dijo el pálido al latino.  
-Buenas tardes- Dijo el latino riendo & mirando a su amigo.  
-¿Y los demás?- Dijo el genio ignorando la risa del latino.  
-James está en la piscina, Katie y la Sra. Knight fueron al spa- Dijo el latino mirando a su amigo.  
-¿Y Kendall?- Pregunto el genio.  
-Emmm… con Jo- Dijo el latino con nervios.  
El genio se percató de eso pero decidió dejarlo pasar y se fue directo a la cocina. Tomo un tazón, leche y obvio cereal, y se dispuso a desayunar o comer, al saber que el latino tal vez ya había desayunado se ahorró la pregunta que iba a hacerle a su amigo de piel acaramelada.  
-¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde?- Pregunto el latino.  
-No lo sé, creo que estaba muy cansado- Dijo el de ojos chocolate.  
El genio no recibió respuesta de su amigo pero no lo importo, al terminar su desayuno o comida, se fue a un lado de su amigo para mirar la TV, era algo extraño ya que el en el aire se podía sentir la incomodidad para ambos chicos, después pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, Carlos decido romper ese silencio fijo la vista a su amigo el genio.  
-¿Lo-logan?- Pregunto el latino nerviosamente cosa que el pálido noto.  
-¿Si?- Dijo el genio quien fijo su mirada en Carlos.  
-¿Pu-puedo con-confesarte algo?- Pregunto aún más nervioso cosa que el pálido se percató otras ves.  
-Claro, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- Dijo el de cabello azabache dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisas con todo y hoyuelos (*w*), Carlos dio un gran suspiro y dijo….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:  
-Soy gay- Dicho eso cerro sus ojos y se cubrió el rosto con sus manos esperando los gritos y tal vez golpes de su amigo el de cabello obscuro.  
El de cabello azabache sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico de piel acaramelada.  
-¿Carlos?- Pregunto el listo de la banda.  
-¿S-si?- Dijo el latino sin mirar a su amigo.  
-No me molesta que te gusten los chicos eres mi hermanito menor tengo que estar para ti en las buenas y en las malas además tú me apoyaste, siempre te apoyare no tienes por qué asustarte a que te gritare o te daré un golpe jamás aria eso lo sabes bien- Y con eso que dijo Carlos levanto su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, ambos se dieron un abrazo que duro varios minutos hasta que el latino decidió romper el abrazo.  
-Tienes razón y muchas gracias- Dijo el latino sin obtener una respuesta solo una sonrisa típica de Logan pero con eso le bastaba.  
-¿Quieres ir por una malteada rosa?- Pregunto con su vos de siempre llena de alegría y confianza en sí mismo.  
-Claro- Y ambos salieron del 2J por sus malteadas de color rosa.  
Esa misma mañana, un rubio despertó por los rayos de sol en su rostro, miro el reloj y eran las 10AM dejo el reloj en su lugar, fijo su mirada a Logan quien le daba la espalda al rubio.  
-*Aun duerme será mejor no despertarlo*- Pensó, se levantó de su cama y con eso tomo una toalla con dirección al baño, al terminar su baño en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa boba ya que al salir miro a su pequeño amigo que tenía su pulgar en la boca como un bebe pequeño desvió su mirada del genio y se fue a su armario, busco algo de ropa limpia escogió un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa roja de manga larga y unos tenis color café obscuro por alguna razón los tenis le recordaron esos hermosos ojos que tiene su pequeño amigo ganando otra sonrisa boba sacudió su cabeza y con eso se dirigió nuevamente al baño para terminar de vestirse ya que no lo podía hacer frente a su mejor amigo se dijo así mismo que podría despertar y mirarlo desnudo además sería muy vergonzoso, con eso dicho entro al baño, al salir del baño miro que su pequeño amigo se había descobijado se acercó a él y lo arropo con 2 pequeñas sabanas Logan solo sonrió entre sueños y Kendall solo se acercó a su amigo dedicándole un beso en la frente ¿pero él quería algo más, pero eso aún no lo reconocía o simplemente aun eso no salía del todo? con eso se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, al salir miro que todos con excepción de Logan, estaban en el comedor.  
-Buenos días- Dijeron todos del 2J.  
-Buenos días- Respondió el rubio.  
-¿Y Logan?- Pregunto la Sra. Knight.  
-Aún está durmiendo- Respondió el de cabello rubio.  
-Bueno, será mejor dejarlo dormir- Dijo la madre del rubio.  
-¿Vas a desayunar cariño?- Pregunto amablemente la Sra. Knight.  
-No, iré con Jo a desayunar- Dijo el de ojos verde esmeralda saliendo del famoso 2J.  
Con eso el chico de ojos verde esmeralda se fue.  
-¿Y qué harán hoy chicos?- Pregunto Jennifer a los chicos sirviendo el desayuno.  
-Yo iré a broncearme- Respondió James pasando sus dedos por si rostro (Típico de él).  
-Yo, no sé creo que me quedare aquí- Respondió el chico del casco.  
-¿Y Que hará señora Knight?- Pregunto el castaño.  
-Katie & yo iremos al Spa- Respondió la madre del rubio con una sonrisa.  
Después de acabar su desayuno la Sra. Knight junto con Katie salieron del 2J directo al Spa antes de salir Carlos se había ofrecido a lavar los trastos que usaron en su desayuno al terminar fue al sofá naranja y se dispuso a pasar todo el día en el, obvio mirando el gran televisor, James al notar que Carlos lavaba los trastos solo se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con él y al salir no dijo nada y se fue directo a quemar células diría Katie, ahí estaba el latino mirando la TV solo hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a su hermano mayor hablar.  
Mientas tanto con Kendall, al salir del 2J fue directo al apartamento de Jo golpeo levemente la puerta.  
-Hola, Buenos días Jo ¿Lista para ir a desayunar?- Pregunto el rubio dando una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.  
-Claro, solo voy por mi chaqueta- Respondió la rubia.  
Con eso la rubia fue por su chaqueta y al regresar ambos se fueron a un restaurante más bien una cafetería, el rubio condujo hasta la cafetería con el Rushermovil, al llegar el rubio bajo y abrió la puerta de su rubia novia, la rubia solo le dedico una sonrisa y un "Gracias" en tono de susurro, el rubio solo dio una de sus famosos sonrisas, con eso ambos entraron a la pequeña cafetería buscaron unos lugares y encontraron uno un poco retirado de la entrada los dos tomaron asiento.  
-Hola, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Pregunto un chico algo parecido a Logan solo que el tenia piel un poco más bronceada y ojos color miel, el rubio solo respondió sin mirar al joven.  
-Hola, yo quiero unos Hot Cakes con plátano- Contesto mirando a Jo para ver que iba a ordenar.  
-Yo quiero unos omelette de jamos por favor- Dijo la joven rubia.  
-Muy bien, en unos momentos les trigo su orden ¿algo de tomar?- Pregunto el joven parecido a Logan.  
-Yo quiero un vaso de leche- Respondió el rubio pero ahora mirando al joven que tomaba su orden y alargando la 'E', el rubio solo se imaginó a Logan con el desayunando los dos solos, pero se percató que la rubia movía si mano enfrente de su rosto haciendo que este dejara aquellos pensamientos olvidados en el espacio y tiempo, que no les tomo importancia (por el momento).  
-¿Kendall?- Pregunto la rubia.  
-¿Si?- Respondió el joven de aquellos pensamientos que sin dudar eran algo extraños.  
-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto la rubia con algo de intriga.  
-En nada- Solo respondió el rubio así de simple.  
Ambos cayeron en un silencio nada incomodo, después de unos 15 minutos el joven que trabajaba en esa cafetería llego con sus órdenes los jóvenes de cabellos rubios cual rayos de sol respondieron con un "Gracias" y empezaron a desayunar mientras jugaban a ser una pareja casada que se daba de comer en la boca (No sé cómo se me ocurrió eso pero no me gusta que hagan eso, matemos al escritor xD), dispuestos a seguir ahí por un largo tiempo o hasta que ambos se quieran ir.  
Esa misma mañana pero con otra persona, James al salir del 2J (Si lo sé, sé que me pondré a contar cada mañana de cada uno del 2J xD), se percató que no le dijo nada a su pequeño ¿amigo?, así que siguió su camino al elevador con esos pensamientos, no lo podía creer era eso de nuevo *ese sentimiento que lo había invadido tan solo tres meses atrás* pero logro ¿olvidarlo? ¿Por completo?, al escuchar la campanilla del ascensor salió de sus pensamientos, pero todo lo que había dicho en el ascensor se esfumo como el aire ya que en el lobby, estaba una chica muy bonita ¿bonita? Hermosa, Su cabello era castaño hermoso y lacio, su piel medio bronceada, su estatura ligeramente adorable, sus labios color cereza, sus ojos ya que en un punto la castaña le sonrió al chico que se encontraba en un especie de transe, pero lo que más le gusto de aquella chica fueron sus hermosos ojos AZULES COMO EL MAR, James se acercó a la chica.  
-Hola, veo que eres nueva bienvenida a Palm Woods, soy James Diamond de Big Time Rush- Dijo el de cabello castaño perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules.  
-Hola y gracias, si se quién eres, soy tu mayor fan, me llamo Nahla Stella- Respondió la chica nueva.  
La chica tendió su mano, James la tomo con una de las suyas se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica ella solo se sonrojo.  
Pero en ese momento alguien llego y lo miro ahí estaba con esa chica que el desconocida pero sabía a ciencia cierta que ahora tendría que rendirse solo con mirar ese segundo le basta para descifrar que lo mas obvio era que James se había enamorado profundamente de ella, el solo corrió la más que pudo dejando todo y a todos, se dirigió por las escaleras de Palm Woods hasta llegar al 2J por suerte nadie estaba ahí y así nadie podía escuchar como lloraba en silencio en su habitación, pero en el lobby dejo a Logan, James y a la chica desconcertados, ¿por qué? había corrido lo más que pudo pero Logan se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba solo le basto con esa pequeña lagrima que soltó su amigo antes de marcharse, Carlos al llegar se derrumbó en su cama ya nada importaba ya que todo lo que sentía por James tenía que desaparecer en ese momento…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:  
En un lugar poco lejano de donde se encontraba Palm Woods parte de la familia Knight se relajaba.  
-¿Mamá?- Pregunto la pequeña Katie.  
-¿Si cariño?- Dijo la madre del rubio.  
-¿Ya te distes cuenta?- Pregunto la pequeña castaña.  
-Sí, pero hay que esperar a que él esté preparado para decirnos- Respondió Jennifer mirando a su pequeña hija.  
-Tienes razón mamá- Dijo Katie, Jennifer solo sonrió.  
Mientras tanto Logan no perdió tiempo y se fue tras Carlos al 2J a James no le importo que Carlos lo mirara ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de la desilusión, tristeza y celos él estaba enamorado de la chica sinceramente lo estaba y sería una razón para olvidar al latino.  
Logan tomo el elevador directo a donde estaba su hermano, entro en el 2J y fue directo al cuarto de Carlos pensando en cómo pudo ser tan tonto al no darse cuenta que su hermano menor está enamorado de James.  
-¿Carlos, estas bien?- Pregunto el pálido girando la perilla pero esta tenía el cerrojo.  
-¿S-si p-por qué no lo estaría?- Dijo del otro lado de la puerta el chico del corazón roto.  
-Vamos amigo ambos sabemos que no estás bien déjame entrar- Dijo el pálido quien estaba preocupado por su amigo el latino, luego escucho dentro de la habitación unos pasos con dirección a la puerta después el cerrojo se quitó dando acceso a la habitación del latino y el castaño, Carlos abrió la puerta mientras que abrazaba un gran peluche de un perrito café que James se lo había dado un día que fueron a la feria, mientras tanto el pálido noto que unas lágrimas viajan por sus mejillas de su hermanito, sin pensarlo dos veces el latino fue a los brazos del pálido, Logan lo abrazo fuertemente y lo llevo a su habitación que compartía con el rubio, ambos entraron Logan cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se fueron a su cama ahí estaba el chico que siempre le sonreía al mundo destrozado lleno de desilusión, Logan no lo soporto más y lloro junto con su hermano por más de 15 minutos.  
-No vale la pena llorar por él, no lo vale- Dijo el pálido acariciando el cabello del latino aun llorando con él.  
Carlos no podía responder solo lloraba era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que perdió la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida.  
En otro lugar dos rubios seguían en una cafetería pagando su desayuno.  
-Serán, 17.92.-Dijo el joven parecido a Logan.  
Kendall se ofreció a pagar el desayuno, le dio al joven un billete de 20 y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, el joven solo dijo "Gracias" y con eso ambos se fueron a Palm Woods.  
Al llegar el rubio estaciono el auto y salió a abrir la puerta de su novia (Si es que antes no la mato jajajaxD).  
-¿Quieres ir al cine más tarde?- Pregunto el rubio entrando al hotel.  
-Claro- Respondió la rubia.  
-Bien, paso por ti a las siete- Dijo el rubio.  
-Bueno me voy tengo una audición luego nos vemos- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
La rubia fue a su departamento y el rubio se fue a la piscina, el rubio al llegar miro a su amigo castaño que estaba con una chica *Chica nueva* pensó el distraído rubio ya que estaba tan distraído que callo en la piscina, James lo noto y fue rápido a tender la mano a su amigo, al salir de la piscina solo dio un "Gracias" y se fue con fines de cambiarse.  
Al llegar todo mojado al 2J fue rápido a buscar una toalla al encontrarla se cubrió con ella y fue a su habitación, pero al momento de girar la perilla se encontraba con cerrojo y escuchaba a alguien llorar pensó que era Logan y se preocupó.  
-¡¿LOGAN QUE TIENES?! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!- Grito el rubio muy preocupado por el genio casi golpeado la puerta.  
-¡KENDALL, ESTOY BIEN!- Grito el pálido limpiando sus lágrimas y aun en su voz se podía escuchar lo quebrada que estaba.  
-¡LOGAN NO ESTÁS BIEN, ESTAS LLORANDO!- Grito el rubio aún más preocupado y casi queriendo tirar la puerta.  
-¡KENDALL YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, POR QUE NO MEJOR TE LÁRGAS CON JO!- Al parecer varios sentimientos se habían mesclado asiendo que los CELOS aparecieron, Logan no tomo conciencia de lo que había dicho, lo dijo sin pensarlo o simplemente la rabia hablo por él.  
Kendall solo se quedó sin palabras no entendía el por qué había dicho eso, Kendall lo dejo pasar por el momento y se dirigió al secador para buscar ropa limpia ya que al parecer Logan no abriría la puerta, Carlos se preguntaba ¿por qué? Su hermano había dicho eso y lo pensó un poco y al fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Logan sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, Logan aparte de sentir celos había algo mas era AMOR, amor por su mejor amigo.  
Carlos al levantar la vista miro a su amigo ya que no era del todo tonto él sabía que a Logan le gusta Kendall solo le basto con escuchar y pensar un poco lo que el pálido dijo para comprender todo, Logan había tomado una sombra obscura y lúgubre en su rostro.  
-¿Logan?- Pregunto el latino sin obtener respuesta.  
-¿Logan?- Volvió a preguntar.  
-¿Logan estas bien?- Pregunto moviendo su mano por el rostro de su amigo pero sin obtener respuesta.  
Logan sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía sentir eso ya que él era su amigo, él tenía que comprender que Kendall tenia a Jo.  
-¡LOGAN!- Grito el latino.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el pálido saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Acaso te gusta Kendall?- Pregunto el latino yendo directo al grano y con voz nerviosa que era probable que el genio le gritara.  
Logan solo bajo su cabeza soltando lágrimas una tras otra, él sabía que no podía ocultarse a su hermano.  
-Si- Fue su respuesta.  
-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunto el latino con un poco de intriga.  
-Desde hace mucho pero apenas me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por él, pero no me ama él tiene a Jo y yo solo tengo mi soledad- Al momento de pronunciar a Jo no lo soporto más y se derrumbó lloro sacando todo lo que sentía, desahogándose por decir así.  
Mientras tanto el rubio llego a un punto en el que no le importo el comentario de Logan, pero era obvio que aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué lloraba? Así que se fue a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de tocar la puerta sonó su celular.  
-¿Hola?- Pregunto el rubio.  
-Ven al estudio ¡AHORA!- Grito Gustavo.  
-¿Todos?- Pregunto el rubio ya que él sabía que si Gustavo decía que todos sería difícil sacar a Logan de su habitación.  
-¡NO SOLO TU!-Grito nuevamente Gustavo (como de costumbre).  
Antes de que contestara el rubio Gustavo había colgado así no le quedó más remedio que ir al estudio sin siquiera recordar lo que iba a hacer.  
Mientras tanto un chico había confesado sus sentimientos sollozando sin parar, Logan quien siempre tenía una sonrisa ahora sufría por la simple razón que sus sentimientos no era correspondidos pensó Carlos.  
Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Logan seguía sacando su dolor.  
-¿Ya estás un poco mejor?- Pregunto el latino sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Creo que si- Contesto el pálido limpiando sus lágrimas.  
-Ese es mi logie- Dijo el latino abrazando muy fuerte a su amigo.  
-García me ahogas- Dijo el genio de BTR.  
-L-lo siento- Dijo el latino disculpándose.  
-No te preocupes- Dando una sonrisa falsa.  
El pálido se levantó tomo una toalla y dijo –Me iré a duchar- a lo que el latino contesta -yo iré a comer que tengo mucha hambre-.  
Mientras tanto en el baño Logan se despojó de toda su ropa y cogió una toalla enredándola en su pequeña cintura, Mientras tanto el latino fue a la cocina y se preparó palitos de pescado se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer al llevar un palito de pescado la puerta del 2J abrió paso a un rubio y un castaño.  
-Hola Carlos- Dijo el rubio con dirección al sillón naranja.  
-Hola- Dijo el castaño sentándose a un lado del rubio.  
-Hola chicos ¿Dónde estabas Kendall?- Pregunto el curioso Litos.  
-Gustavo me llamo- Contesto el rubio.  
-¿Para qué?- Preguntaron al unísono el latino y castaño.  
Flashback:  
Al llegar a Roque Récords encontró a Kelly y Gustavo en su oficina.  
-Hola, ¿Para qué me necesitas?- Pregunto el rubio.  
-Solo quiero decirte que tendrán tres semanas libres yo me iré de vacaciones y Kelly también- Contesto el Perro alfa.  
-¡Genial! ¿Y Griffin está de acuerdo?- Pregunto el casi líder de la banda.  
-De hecho él fue quien nos dijo que teníamos un merecido descanso- Contesto Kelly.  
-¡Genial!, ¿eso es todo?- Pregunto el curioso Kendall.  
-Sí, dile a los ¡PERROS! Que no quiero que se lastimen- Dijo Gustavo dando una orden.  
-Si eso es todo me iré tengo una cita con Jo, disfruten sus vacaciones- Dijo un Kendall feliz yendo a la salida de Roque Récords.  
Fin del Flashback.  
-Veo que aún no se da cuenta- Dijo Kelly.  
-Se está dando cuenta poco a poco solo dale tiempo- Dijo un Gustavo en un tono serio…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5:  
Aun en el 2J:  
-Y por eso fui- Dijo el rubio.  
-¡GENIAL AHORA TENDRE MAS TIEMPO DE CONQUISTAR A LA CHICA NUEVA!- Dijo James gritando y saltando en el sofá naranja.  
El latino al escuchar eso soltó un vaso cayendo al piso y rompiéndose en mil pedazos como su pequeño corazón.  
-Lo-lo siento es que estoy muy distraído, lo limpiare de inmediato- Se disculpó el latino tratando que su inmensa tristeza no se notara al igual que su vos quebrada.  
-Descuida fue un accidente- Le dijo el rubio al latino.  
El latino solo se puso de rodillas y tomo entre sus dedos los pedacitos de vidrio uno por uno con mucha delicadeza, mientras sus ojos se ponías cristalinos.  
Hasta que…  
-Auch- Se quejó el latino, ya que un pedacito de vidrio le cortó el dedo. El castaño y el rubio lo notaron, el castaño fue rápido hasta donde el latino se encontraba se puso en las mismas condiciones que el latino de rodillas para ser precisos.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado el castaño tomando las manos del chico de piel acaramelada.  
El latino tenía su cabeza asía abajo soltando lágrimas, el castaño se dio cuenta.  
-¿Carlos, por qué lloras?- Pregunto castaño con vos amable.  
-Por nada- El latino seco sus lágrimas y se liberó del agarre de su enamorado secreto, termino de limpiar el vaso roto y se fue al cuarto de Logan dejando a un castaño preocupado al igual que el rubio.  
Al entrar al cuarto de Logan cerró la puerta con cerrojo mientras que el genio estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro. El latino se quedó en la puerta parado mirando al suelo soltando lágrimas de dolor.  
-¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?- Pregunto el genio soltando el libro y con dirección al latino.  
El latino levanto su mirada y abrazo a su hermano.  
-Es por el ¿verdad?- Pregunto el pálido.  
-S-si- Respondió aun lloraron en el pecho de su hermano.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijo esta ves?- Pregunto el pálido llevando al latino a su cama.  
-Kendall…-Fue interrumpido por Logan.  
-¡¿KENDALL ESTA AQUÍ?!- Grito el pálido.  
-Sí, está con él, en el sofa- Respondió el latino limpiando lágrimas de sus mejillas.  
Logan dio un suspiro y le dijo que continuara.  
-Bien, Kendall llego y nos dijo que Gustavo lo llamo porque Griffin le dijo que nos daba tres semanas de vacaciones- Dijo el latino un poco más calmado.  
-¡Genial!, Así pode irme sin dejar los ensayos- Dijo el pálido saltando de alegría.  
-¡¿A dónde te vas?!- Grito el latino levantándose de la cama mientras miraba con enojo al pálido.  
-¿No les dije, cierto?- Contesto el pálido.  
-No- Fue lo uno que dijo el latino.  
Mientras tanto en la sala del 2J.  
-¿Y bien como se llama?- Pregunto el rubio curioso.  
-Nahla Stella es una fan de Big Time Rush, está en los ángeles porque es diseñadora de moda- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Te gusta verdad?- Pregunto el rubio.  
-Creo que si- Respondió el castaño.  
En el 2J con el pálido y el latino.  
-Yo quiero ir contigo, no me puedes dejar solo sabes que no pode aguantar estar sin mi hermano- Dijo el latino llorando y poniendo su cara de perrito.  
-Lo intentare, pero recuerda que solo es una semana- Respondió el de ojos marrón.  
-No me importa- Dijo el de piel acaramelada, enojado.  
-Está bien iras conmigo, ¡PERO NADA DE CASCO!, ¿Está bien? Y no se lo puedes decir a nadie- Dijo el pálido entre risas.  
El latino rodo sus ojos y dijo –Está bien lo dejare aquí y no le diré a nadie- ambos rieron hasta que el pálido noto un líquido rojo en el piso.  
-¡¿CARLOS ESTAS SANGRANDE, POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES ANTES?!- El pálido regaño al latino.  
-Lo siento ¡MAMÁ!- Contesto el latino riendo.  
-¡JA! Que gracioso, mejor ven vamos al baño- Dijo el pálido tomando la mano del latino con dirección al baño.  
-¿Para qué?- Pregunto el latino con malos pensamientos.  
-¡ADENTRO HAY UN BOTIQUIN PERVERTIDO!- Le grito el genio al chico del casco.  
-Lo siento- Contesto el latino riendo.  
El pálido rodo sus ojos, el latino se sentó en el escusado mientras el pálido fue por el botiquín. Al volver con el latino se puso de rodillas frente al latino.  
-Dame tu mano- Le ordeno el pálido a su joven amigo latino.  
El latino le entrego su mano y el pálido limpio la herida con desinfectante el latino solo se quejó por lo frio que estaba aparte le dolía a pesar de ser una herida leve.  
-Para la próxima vez ten más cuidado, por favor- Le dijo el pálido en un tono maternal, terminando de limpiar y cubrir la herida leve.  
-Lo tendré, gracias por todo hermano mayor- El latino se puso de rodillas y le dio un cálido abrazo a su querido hermano.  
El pálido correspondió el abrazo y al separarse dio un leve beso en la frente de su hermanito menor y sacudió su cabello.  
-Te eh dicho que no hagas eso- Dijo el latino sonriendo y quitando las manos de su hermano mayor.  
-Lo siento- Sonrió el pálido.  
-Descuida- Le dijo el latino al pálido. Ambos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la cocina por un jugo de manzana.  
Unos minutos atrás.  
James había salido del 2J con dirección a buscar a su futura novia, dejando solo al rubio en el departamento.  
Logan había olvidado que Kendall estaba en el apartamento, no se acordó hasta que lo miro en el sofá naranja mirando el gran televisor.  
-Hola Carlos, hola Logan- Saludo amablemente el rubio sin recordar lo sucedido hace dos horas aproximadamente.  
-Hola Kendall- Respondió el latino con dirección al refrigerador.  
-Hola- Contesto fríamente Logan.  
-Logan no- Susurro Carlos a Logan al saber a dónde conducía esto.  
-Está bien- Le contesto Logan a Carlos de igual modo en susurro.  
-Lo siento Kendall por contestar así es que no me siento bien- Se disculpó Logan.  
Al escuchar esas palabras Kendall no tardo en salir corriendo con Logan, El rubio se abalanzo a tocar a Logan por casi todo el cuerpo.  
-¡¿ESTAS BIEN, QUE TE DUELE, TE LASTIMASTES TE LLEVARE AL HOSPITAL?!- Dijo el rubio bastante preocupado.  
-Kendall estoy bien es solo gripe, luego tomare medicina- Contesto amablemente Logan.  
-Qué bueno ya me había preocupado- Dijo Kendall dando un suspiro al final.  
-Oh, ¿Enserio?- Pregunto Carlos riendo.  
Kendall miro a Carlos con una mirada que mataba, Carlos al ver la mirada de Kendall dejo de reír y salió corriendo del 2J por su vida.  
-Muy astuto- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa torcida.  
Por alguna razón Kendall recordó lo sucedido esta mañana.  
-¿Logan?- Dijo Kendall llamándole la atención del chico de ojos marrones.  
-¿Si?- Respondió Logan sin saber a dónde conducía esto.  
-¿Por qué llorabas?- Pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja y cruzado de brazos.  
-*Oh debí de haberme ido*- Pensó Logan.  
-¿Y bien me dirás?- Pregunto nuevamente Kendall.  
-No- Respondió Logan.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el Kendall con más intriga.  
-No quiero decirte, tienes que respetar mi privacidad- Contesto Logan dando una vuelta a su habitación.  
-¡¿QUE?, NO CLARO QUE NO TU ME DIRAS!- Kendall lo tomo del brazo.  
-Kendall NO te diré es mi vida y no tengo por qué decirte a donde voy o con quien voy- Dijo Logan tratando de no gritarle a su enamorado.  
-¡¿ASÍ QUE TE ESTAS BIENDO CON OTRA?! ¡¿QUIEN ES?! ¡¿COMO SE LLAMA?!  
¡¿ACASO TE GUSTA?!- Grito Kendall muy fuerte y apretando el brazo de pequeño Logan.  
-Ke-kendall me estas lastimando- Dijo Logan con vos baja y a punto de soltar una lagrima.  
-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA!- Grito Kendall.  
Kendall pego a Logan a su cuerpo, luego lo tomo del cuello bruscamente y lo beso…

Minutos antes Carlos salió del 2J fue al elevador, y al sonar la campanilla salió, al salir lo primero que miro al salir fue a James con la chica nueva, le dolió al verlos juntos, mirar como el la miraba con ternura con amor. Dio una sonrisa de dolor y derrota, se voltio para iré de nuevo al 2J, al darse la vuela se estrelló con alguien asiendo que el latino callera al piso.  
-Lo siento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien, te duele algo?- Dijo aquella persona tirando al piso a ayudar al latino a levantarse.  
-Sí, solo fue un tropiezo y no es tu culpa fue mía al no darme cuenta por donde camino- Contesto Carlos sin mirar aquella persona.  
El latino levanto su vista y miro aquellos hermosos ojos color miel.  
-Hola, me llamo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Espero les allá gustado ya que la próxima semana subiré el capítulo seis espérenlo adiós.

ATTE:  
Nesztor*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo seis "Lo sé, lo sé es muy corto pero estaba triste porque estaba leyendo un FIC "Why de moveslikecurt" así que no me maten" xD, espero les guste mucho.  
Algunas personas me hicieron preguntas así que las contestare en la parte de abajo.

¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Capítulo 6:  
-Hola, me llamo Danny Ruiz- Dijo el chico de ojos hermosos.  
-H-hola, soy Carlos García- Contesto el latino nervioso y mirando sus perfectos ojos.  
-Mucho gusto, eres Carlos de BTR ¿Verdad?- Dijo Danny poniéndose de pie junto con Carlos.  
-Sip- Dijo el risueño de Carlos.  
-Es un gusto conocerte me encanta como cantan WoW, soy un fan tuyo- Dijo Danny con una enorme sonrisa y tomando las manos del latino, cosa que al latino lo puso un poco nervioso y feliz por lo cálido que se sentía.  
-¿Enserio, es que la mayoría de nuestros fans les gusta más Kendall?- Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.  
-Yo creo que eres lindo- Dijo Danny un poco sonrojado, y Carlos tomo un hermoso color carmín.  
-Lo siento si te incomode- Dijo Danny con un tono triste, liberando las manos del latino y bajando su cabeza.  
-¿Enserio crees que soy lindo?- Pregunto Carlos con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Si- Dijo aquel chico nuevo.  
-Gracias- Una simple respuesta de Carlos.  
Ambos se sonrojaron y dejaron que la conversión fluyera sola.  
Mientras tanto en el 2J en un "beso".  
-¿Logan?, ¿Logan?, ¡LOGAN!- Grito el rubio sacudiendo a su pequeño amigo sacándolo de su transe.  
Si amigos temo decir esto, pero el pálido se imaginó todo, solo fue un golpe más al pequeño corazón de él.  
Logan solo bajo si mirada mientras lagrimas cayeron al piso y no lo pensó dos veces salió del agarre de Kendall corriendo fuera del 2J, mientras no paraba de llorar.  
El chico listo corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al departamento de Camille, Al llegar Logan toco levemente la puerta mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas con sus manos, después de tres golpes la chica abrió.  
-Hola Logan- Dijo la novia del pálido, notando los pequeños sollozos de este.  
-¿Qué pasa, por que llorar pequeño?- Pregunto la chica mientras Logan corría a sus brazos.  
Camille junto con Logan entraron y ambos pusieron sus cuerpos en el sofá.  
Después de 15 minutos Logan se calmó y ahora podía darle una explicación a Camille.  
-¿Me dirás por qué llorabas?- Pregunto la chica, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.  
Logan dio un gran suspiro y dijo -Camille…- Trato de decir la verdad pero la chica lo interrumpió.  
-Eres gay, te gusta Kendall y quieres decirme que él te hizo esto, ¿Es eso?- Dijo la chica con toda tranquilidad.  
El pálido no se sorprendió mucho ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos a hacia su mejor amigo -¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Logan calmado ya que al parecer ella lo entendió.  
-Logan no soy tonta, ese brillo en tus ojos cuando lo miras, esa sonrisa boba que se forma al hablar de el- Dijo la chica tomando las manos de Logan.  
-Descuida lo entiendo, además yo no siento nada más por ti y quiero decirte que estoy aquí para ti en lo que necesites- Dijo la chica con su dulce vos.  
Logan le dio un abrazo a Camille y un beso…  
-¿Por qué me besaste?- Pregunto Camille.  
-Porque será la última vez que lo haga- Contesto Logan con una sonrisa.  
Los dos se abrazaron otra vez, Camille le dijo a Logan que quería saber la razón por la cual le gustaba Kendall, ¿Por qué lloraba? Y muchas más preguntas.

En el 2J Kendall estaba aún más preocupado por Logan, quería ayudarle saber que le estaba pasando, pero Logan se reusaba a hablar con él así que una idea por su mente *Logan siempre le cuenta todo a Carlos, si él debe saber que le ocurre* pensó Kendall levantándose del sofá naranja para salir del 2J para buscar a uno de sus tres mejores amigos.  
-Hola cariño ¿adónde vas?- Pregunto Jennifer entrando con Katie al 2J.  
-Hola, voy a buscar a Carlos- Dijo Kendall saliendo de su hogar.  
-Bien, pero no tardes y por favor busca a los demás chicos para comer- Dijo Jennifer yendo a la cocina.  
-Está bien mamá- Dijo Kendall ya fuera del lugar donde se encontraba parte de su familia.  
Kendall ya en el elevador, presiono el botón del lobby, al sonar la campanilla que indica que llego al lobby las puertas se abrieron y miro a James con la chica nueva.  
-Hola, James mamá dice que subamos a cenar- Dijo Kendall.  
-Ya voy, mira ella es Nahla- Dijo James presentando a su ¿novia?.  
-Es un placer Nahla- Dijo Kendall tendiendo su mano.  
-El placer es mío- Dijo la chica de ojos azules.  
-Bueno James me voy, cuídate, fue un gusto conocerte Kendall- Dijo la chica yéndose fuera de Palm Woods.  
-Bien, vámonos- Dijo James.  
-¿Espera no has mirando a Carlos o a Logan?- Pregunto Kendall preocupado por ambos pero más por el azabache.  
-No, ¿Y si los buscamos en el parque?- Propuso el castaño.  
-Gran idea vamos- Respondió el rubio.  
Amos buscaron a Carlos y Logan en todo el parque durante 10 minutos y no encontraron rastro de ellos así que James llamo a Carlos y Kendall a Logan, Carlos contesto su celular y les dijo que iría de inmediato, pero para la suerte de Kendall Logan no traía con el su celular, ya que al momento de llamar a Logan Katie contesto, asiéndole saber lo anterior.  
El rubio se preocupó más por azabache, pero este no podía hacer nada ya que no sabía la razón del comportamiento de su mejor amigo.  
-¿Bien, nos vamos?- Pregunto James a Kendall.  
El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron al 2J.  
-Fue un gusto conocerte Carlos y espero poder pasar más tiempo contigo- Dijo Danny dejando al pequeño en su departamento.  
El latino solo sonrió y entro al 2J.  
-¿Con quién estabas y dónde estabas?- Pregunto un castaño o más bien preguntaron sus celos.  
-No te importa- Contesto el latino dándose la vuelta para salir del 2J.  
-¡¿A DONDE VAS?!- Grito el castaño sin obtener respuesta.  
En otro punto de vista, Jennifer, Katie, Kendall y James estaban en el comedor, Jennifer serbia la comida a los únicos chicos que se encontraban.  
De pronto todos escucharon la vos de un joven fuera de la puerta del 2J, James se dirigió a abrir miro a Carlos con otro chico y los celos lo invadieron.  
Al entrar el latino recibió los reclamos del castaño como se menciona anteriormente.  
Carlos no le quiso dar explicaciones y se marchó.  
James iba a ir tras el pero Katie lo detuvo diciendo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo.  
Mientras tanto con Logan y Camille.  
-Está bien nos vemos luego, adiós- Dijo Logan "yendo al 2J".  
-Adiós, nos vemos- Contesto la chica.  
Logan se marchó pero no al 2J si no a la azotea del Palm Woods a esperar el momento de su partida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Aclaraciones*  
1.-Logan y Carlos solo son como hermanos.  
2.-Gracias por la sugerencia, tratare de hacerlos más largos.  
Las demás no las contestare ya que eso se sabara con el tiempo.  
Nos vemos el próximo jueves.  
ATTE:  
Nesztor*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente guapa xD , Les trigo el capítulo 7 y espero que les guste mucho y no me maten por lo que van a leer (aunque yo lo haría), si lo sé es corto pero no pude escribir más mis lentes se rompieron y si ellos no veo de echo ni iba a subir cap. Pero aquí esta adiós.

Capítulo 7:  
En el 2J reinaba el silencio un castaño preocupado por su bello latino y un rubio preocupado por su hermoso pálido.  
Eran las 8 de la noche Kendall fue tomo una ducha para ir con Jo y disculparse por lo tarde que llego, ya que aún estaba preocupado por Logan y no paraba de pensar en millones de opciones de la preocupación del mencionado.  
Carlos al salir del 2J se fue al apartamento de Lucy, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que a Carlos le gustaba James, era su confidente para ser precisos.  
El latino toco la puerta de la roquera.  
-Hola, Carlos- Dijo la roquera abriendo paso al latino.  
-¿Qué pasa?- La roquera pregunto ya que el latino solo la abrazo y sollozo en su pecho.  
La roquera solo de dispuso a abrazar al pequeño, ya que ella era linda, amable, dulce y cariñosa solo con Carlos, la razón era simple ella sabía los gustos del latino y no tendría por qué hacerse la ruda con él.  
Mientras tanto con James, el castaño tenía una cita con la chica de ojos azules, ambos irían a la feria y luego a cenar James tomo las llaves del RusherMobil.  
El castaño fue por la chica y ambos fueron a su cita.  
La Sra. Knight tenía una cita y Katie iba a dormir con Tyler, Kendall iría con Jo y Carlos estaría con Lucy así que eso era muy buena suerte para Logan ya que se marcharía sin que lo detuviesen.

…(Pensamientos de Kendall)…  
¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Logan?, ¿Por qué esta así?, ¿Le habré dicho o echo algo?, No que yo recuerde, ¿o acaso se verá con alguien más?, nooo el me lo diría o a Carlos, ¿pero si se ve con alguien más?, no él está con Camille, ¡¿O YA NO ESTAN JUNTOS?!, Pero aun así no puedo parar de penar en él. En su cabello obscuro, en su pálida piel, en sus hermosos ojos marrones que tanto me gustan, en sus labios, esos labios que quisiera probar ¡¿Qué?! ¡YO NO DIJE ESO!, Tal vez solo me preocupo demasiando, si eso debe ser, debo de dejar de preocuparme solo un poco por él.  
-¡¿Kendall?!- Grito la rubia.  
-¿Si?- Contesto el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-Llevo como 7 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto la chica en un tono poco molesto.  
-Lo siento, estoy muy distraído- Se disculpó el rubio dando una tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia.  
-Descuida- Contesto la chica dándole un beso al rubio en los labios.  
-¿Kendall?- Pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.  
-¿Si?- Dijo el rubio.  
-Tengo algo que decirte- Dijo la chica dando un suspiro al final.  
En la cita del castaño.  
Todo iba bien al parecer a James no le importaba Carlos él solo quería pasar tiempo con la chica que le robo el corazón y nada más.  
Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el 2J quedo vacío, un pálido se dirigía por sus maletas a su actual hogar.  
El pálido abrió lentamente la puerta para verificar si alguien estaba dentro, miro para todos lados y no encontró a nadie, después de varios minutos buscando a sus amigos o a su tutora en el apartamento y confirmar que estaba solo, sonrió para sus adentros, al poder recoger todo lo necesario sin interrupción alguna.  
Ya habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde que Logan entro al 2J en busca de sus maletas.  
Al terminar con sus maletas fue a la cocina tomo una hoja de papel un lápiz y escribió.  
Después de terminar la pego al refrigerador con un imán, después de eso tomo sus maletas y fue hacia la puerta al abrirla miro su hogar y pronuncio sus últimas palabras. "Adiós…"y se marchó… (A pesar de solo irse una semana).

En la cita de Kendall y Jo.  
-Solo será un mes Kendall- Dijo la rubia.  
-Está bien, tal vez pase más tiempo con los chicos- Dijo el rubio.  
La rubia hizo una mueca –Pero no tanto ¿está bien?- Dijo la chica con celos en su vos.  
-¿Y eso como por qué?- Pregunto Kendall muy confundido.  
-No me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con ellos, en especial con Logan ¿no crees que es muy raro?- Contesto la rubia con enojo en su vos al mencionar al pálido.  
-¿A qué te refieres con raro?- Pregunto Kendall con un ligero enojo en su vos.  
-Me refiero a que es muy presumido se cree muy inteligente, es solo un tonto- Dijo la chica tomando su jugo de frutas.  
Algo en los adentros de Kendall crecía, era enojo con algo de ¡TERMINAMOS!.  
-¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, TU NO LO CONOSES COMO YO Y EL NO ES PRESUMIDO MUCHO MENOS UN TONTO!- Le grito Kendall llamando la atención de algunas personas y obvio la de Jo.  
-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!- Le contesto la rubia enojada.  
-¡SI PIENSAS ESO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO CREEO QUE ESTO DEBE TERMINAR!- Grito muy fuerte la parte de "Terminar" llamando la atención de más personas a su alrededor.  
-¡PUES ES LO MEJOR!- Grito la rubia y se marchó muy enojada (Ande le por ZORRA).  
Kendall hizo lo mismo.  
La cita de James iba de los mas bien esa noche le pediría a la chica que fuese su novia.  
Al irse de la feria ambos fueron a cenar, después de 20 minutos James se levantó llamo a atención de todos y pronuncio las palabras más dolorosas para Carlos.  
James se puso de rodillas y dijo -¿Quieres ser mí novia?- Se podría decir que en sus ojos solo se miraba el amor.  
-Claro que ¡SI!- Contesto la chica besando esos hermosos labios.  
Mientras las demás personas aplaudían.

Logan salió del 2J tomo el ascensor y fue al piso donde lo esperaba la persona que lo acompañaría es su viaje.  
Toco levemente la puerta, la persona abrió dejando verla con sus maletas listas para marcharse.  
-Hola, ¿nos vamos?- Dijo Loga.  
-Espera ¿dónde está Carlos? ¿Pensé que iría?- Pregunto aquella persona.  
-El no vendrá- Contesto Logan.  
-Está bien, bueno vámonos abajo está el taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto- Dijo aquella persona.  
Ambos tomaron el ascensor, era un poco tarde así que pocas personas estaban en el Lobby, salieron de Palm Woods subieron al taxi y se fueron sin decir adiós a nadie.  
Al llegar al aeropuerto ambos fueron a unas sillas a esperar el llamado de su vuelo.  
-Logan- Dijo su acompañante.  
-¿Si?- Contesto Logan.  
-¿Estás listo?- Pregunto la persona X (Así le pondré mientras se revela quien es).  
-Estoy un poco nervioso pero si, si lo estoy- Dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa.  
-Pues no deberías tienes talento y mucho- Dijo X.

((PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A PARIS POR FAVOR DE ABORDAR EN LA PLATAFORMA 10))

Ambos tomaron sus bolsas de mano y se fueron al avión con rumbo a la ciudad del amor.  
Ya dentro del avión.  
-Tranquilo Logan, degaste una nota diciendo a donde ibas no se preocuparan por ti, mejor duerme un poco- Dijo X tranquilizando un poco a su compañero.  
-Tienes razón Camille…

Espero sus comentarios si no me dejan cosas malas le pasaran a Logan (mentira).  
¿Les gusto cunado hice que Jo y Kendall terminaran? A mi sí.  
No me maten porque James tenga novia PERO siempre hay un PERO y este ser grande.  
No tenga más que decir, solo adiós cuídense y pórtense bien. xD

ATTE:  
Nesztor*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola, gente aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero les gusta y dejaron algunas aclaraciones abajo.

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
Capítulo 8:  
Kendall llego muy molesto al 2J, se fue directo a su habitación se tiro en su cama y callo en brazos de Morfeo.  
James había dejado a su novia en su apartamento y se fue al suyo, entro se fue a su habitación a imaginar todos los momentos que paso con ella el día de hoy.  
Carlos miraba una película con la roquera, era una película de terror y Carlos se aferraba al brazo de la chica en parte donde el malo salía, y eso le causaba un poco de gracia a la chica.

Logan, él estaba soñando:

Logan se encontraba en el mismo lugar ese hermoso jardín, recordó al instante aquella silueta que se reflejó en el agua así que busco aquel lago.  
Lo busco hasta encontrarlo, reviso cerca del lago y no encontró a nadie decido buscar le en todo el jardín.  
Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos para Logan, pero en la realidad ya habían pasado más de cinco horas.  
Logan se rindió hasta que miro una silueta femenina sentada en la fuente, lo único que pudo ver es su hermosos cabello color negro.  
-¿Eres tú?- Dijo Logan acercándose a la chica.  
La mujer giro su cabeza pero al momento de girarla, Logan despertó, sin poder ver su rostro.  
-Logan, Logan- Dijo Camille moviendo el brazo del azabache.  
-¿Si?- Pregunto el chico frotando sus ojos.  
-Ya casi llegamos- Contesto Camille.  
-Está bien- Dijo Logan.  
-Aun no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- Dijo Logan observando por la ventanilla el amanecer mientras recordaba cómo es que termino aquí.

Flashback.****

Era un día tranquilo para Logan estaba solo en el 2J mirando un documental de medicina, los chicos habían ido a la pista de hockey, La señora Knight salió al Gym y Katie fue de compras con Jo.  
-Sin duda hoy será un día perfecto- Dijo el pequeño yendo a la cocina por un jugo de naranja.  
Al guardar el jugo en el refrigerador escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.  
Al abrir la puerta entro Camille.  
-Logan necesito que me ayudes- Dijo la chica un poco alterada.  
-Claro en lo que necesites- Contesto el chico.  
-Mi coestrella renuncio- Dijo Camille.  
-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?- Dijo Logan.  
-Pues tú puedes hacer su papel- Dijo Camille.  
-Yo no sé actuar yo solo canto- Dijo nervioso de lo usual.  
-Yo te enseñare, pero por favor tienes que ser mi coestrella eres muy parecido a el por eso te lo digo a ti- Dijo Camille casi rogando de rodillas.  
-No lose Camille- Dijo Logan sacudiendo su cabello.  
-Logan, por favor además con lo que te pagaran lo puedes guardar para pagar tu universidad- Rogo Camille poniéndose de rodillas.  
-Está bien- Se rindió Logan al saber que necesitaba él dinero.  
-Genial, aquí esta esa tu guion apréndetelo y luego te enseño a actuar, luego regreso tengo que avisar que logre convencerte- Dijo Camille yendo a la puerta y salir.  
-Retiro lo dicho- Dijo Logan en susurro mientras reía.  
Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Logan se había aprendido el guion completo.  
Después salió del 2J y fue al apartamento de Camille donde toco la puerta y la chica lo recibió.  
-Ya lo aprendí- Dijo Logan tomando asiento en el sofá de Camille.  
-Eso es muy rápido- Dijo Camille algo sorprendida.  
-Camille, ¿cuánto me pagaran?- Pregunto Logan.  
-Bueno la verdad aún no se primero tienen que aprobarte- Contesto Camille.  
-Está bien, pero aún no me has dicho ¿cuál es mi papel? ¿De qué trata? ¿Dónde se filmara?- Pregunto Logan.  
-Tu papel al igual que el mío es el principal, Es una historia romántica, donde tú y yo nos conocemos en una cafetería de parís- Dijo Camille emocionada.  
-Genial, espera ¿parís?- Dijo Logan emocionado.  
-Sí, así es ¡PARÍS!- Contesto Camille gritando parís.  
-Siempre quise ir a parís- Dijo Logan.  
-Genial, pero ahora hay que ver como actúas- Dijo Camille.  
Dio un suspiro y dijo -Está bien- y luego tomo él libreto.  
Las horas habían pasado, Logan era perfecto actuando al pareces estaba en sus genes dijo Camille.  
Camille y Logan habían ido al estudio para las audiciones.  
-Muy bien Logan ¿estás listo?- Pregunto Camille.  
-Estoy nervioso, pero si- Dijo Logan casi temblando.  
Ambos entraron, esperaron varios minutos hasta que una señora llamo a Logan.  
-Comienza con la muerte de Ariel- Dijo el productor.  
Logan comenzó y lo hacía tan real que todas la personas que estaban es su alrededor lloraban.  
-Bien lo tienes- Dijo el productor.  
-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Logan indeciso.  
-Sí- Fue la respuesta del productor.  
-Genial- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa grande.  
En ese momento entro Camille, ella y Logan se miraron, Logan puso una cara triste y luego sonrío y dijo –Tengo el papel- Ambos se abrazaron hasta que el productor los interrumpió.  
-Bien ya que ambos consiguieron el papel principal, nos vemos en dos semana para irnos a parís ya que la grabación se ara allá- Les dijo el productor.  
-Una pregunta más ¿Cuánto nos pagaran?- Pregunto Camille quitándole las palabras de la boca a Logan.  
-Que les parece 5mil- Propuso el productor.  
-¡¿ENSERIO?!- Preguntaron al unísono.  
-Sí, como se emitirá a nivel mundial si- Dio a entender el productor.  
-Genial- Dijo Logan.  
-Bueno, nos vamos tenemos que empacar- Dijo Camille.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y antes de salir del set la asistente del productor salió.  
-Sus boletos se les enviaran cinco días antes- Dijo la asistente alejándose de ellos.  
Ambos jóvenes no dijeron nada, salieron del estudio y tomaron un taxi a Palm Woods.  
En el taxi.  
-Iremos a parís- Dijo una emocionada Camille.  
-¡Lo sé, siempre quise ir!- Grito Logan.  
-Espera ¿y la banda?- Pregunto Camille seriamente.  
-No había pensado en eso, tal vez le pida a Gustavo unos días libres- Contesto Logan sabiendo la respuesta a eso.  
-¿Y le dirás a los chicos?- Pregunto Camille.  
-No, no les va a interesar- Dijo Logan con un tono triste.  
-Lo siento y descuida no le diré a nadie- Dijo Camille tomando la mano de Logan.  
-Gracias Camille, gracias…

Fin del Flashback.  
(París)  
Logan y Camille ya estaban en el hotel registrándose e irse a preparar para comenzar con el rodaje de la película.  
Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que Logan y Camille llegaron a parís, ambos habían tomado una ducha (Obvio por separado) y se habían marchado al set donde se gravaría la película.  
Mientras tanto en L.A en Palm Woods, el 2J se encontraba en completo silencio, todos dormían.  
Pasaron 30 minutos y Jennifer despertó, tomo una ducha, se vistió y salió de su habitación para preparan el desayuno.  
En la cocina, tomo entre sus manos una sartén fue al refrigerador por huevos y tocino y al momento de abrirlo miro una nota que decía - _Léanme -_Jennifer hizo a un lado la sartén y tomo la nota, la abrió y comenzó a leer.  
Al terminar no lo pensó dos veces corrió a la habitación de Kendall para comprobar lo que decía la carta.  
Abrió la puerta y solo miro a Kendall dormido y la cama de Logan vacía.  
-¡KENDALL!- Grito Jennifer.  
-¡KENDALL!- Grito nuevamente.  
Kendall despertó algo preocupado por como su madre gritaba.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kendall levantándose de golpe de su cama.  
-Logan… - Dijo Jennifer.  
_  
__Hola, buenos días a todos.__  
__Tal vez se preguntaran dónde estoy o tal vez no, Salí de viaje no sé cuándo vuelva pero lo are antes de regresar a los ensayos.__  
__También quiero decir que no traten de llamar ya que no contestare, no es porque no quiera, la razón es que estaré muy ocupado.__  
__Estaré bien Sr._ Knight_y perdóneme por irme sin avisarle pero no le eh dicho a nadie.__  
__No iré a Minnesota eso téngalo por seguro.__  
__Me fui en la noche cuando nadie en apartamento estaba, por si se la preguntaban.__  
__No quiero que se preocupen estaré bien, les diría a donde voy pero sé muy bien que irían a buscarme y en realidad no puedo tener distracciones, lo siento.__  
__Adiós nos vemos en poco tiempo…___

_ATTE:__  
__Logan Mitchell.__  
_…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿Logan actor?, ¿Paris?, ¿unicornios voladores? (ignoren esa).  
*Aclaraciones*  
1.-La película se llama "un cappuccino" y es mi idea, de echo estaba pensando en ponerla en un FIC, pero eso aún está en proceso.  
2.-Aloque Logan se refería con –Retiro lo dicho- es a que al principio dijo – Sin duda hoy será un día perfecto- por si se lo preguntaban.  
3.-Cuando Camille le pide ayuda a Logan aun eran novios.  
4.-Camille ya había obtenido el papel, su coestrella renuncio y la razón por la cual fue con Logan es porque él ya había actuado con ella, pero eso era solo en sus ensayos.

Espero sus comentarios y díganme ¿Cómo va la historia?, sin más que decir me voy y nos vemos el otro jueves.

ATTE:  
Nesztor*


	10. Chapter 10

*Advertencia este capítulo puede ser un poco aburrido*

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**Capítulo 9:  
Todos estaban en el 2J con la excepción de Logan.  
*Se fue sin mi*- Pensó Carlos un poco molesto.  
-¿A dónde creen que se allá ido?- Pregunto James.  
-No sé a mí no me dijo nada- Contesto Kendall.  
-Como ven a mí tampoco- Agrego Jennifer.  
Katie se dio media vuelta, cruzo sus brazos, Carlos se percató de esto y puso su cerebro a trabajar.  
-Yo… -Trato de decir pero Carlos interrumpió de inmediato.  
-Katie ¿quieren venir conmigo un momento?- Dijo Carlos casi arrastrando a la castaña fuera de 2J.  
Los demás solo lo dejaron pasar.  
Fuera del 2J.  
-¿Y bien dime a donde fue Logan?- Dijo Katie sabiendo porque Carlos casi la saco a rastras.  
-¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sé?- Dijo Carlos un tanto nervioso.  
-Ambos sabemos que tú lo sabes, si me lo dices no le diré a nadie- Dijo Katie cruzando sus brazos.  
-No puedo decirte- Dijo Carlos en susurro.  
-Entonces le diré a todos que lo sabes y te obligaran a hablar- Amenazo la pequeña castaña.  
Carlos lo pensó por un momento, dio un suspiro en derrota –Esta bien te diré pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- Dio a entender el latino.  
-De acuerdo- Contesto Katie.  
Dentro del 2J.  
-Carlos debe de saber- Dijo Kendall.  
-Es cierto- Contesto James.  
-¿Cómo haremos que hable?- Pregunto Kendall.  
Ambos se pusieron a pensar mientras Jennifer solo los miraba, después de 5 minutos de silencio -¡Salchichas!- Gritaron al unísono.  
-¿¡ENCERIO!?- Grito Katie.  
-Sí, es enserio- Respondió el latino.  
-WOW- Solo fue lo dijo la pequeña castaña.  
-¿Le dirás a alguien?- Pregunto preocupado el latino.  
-No, aunque mamá está preocupada- Respondió Katie.  
-Lo sé pero no podemos decirle a nadie- Dijo Carlos con una mueca.  
-Está bien, no le diré a nadie- Dijo Katie.  
-Bien, ¿entramos?- Propuso el latino.  
-Claro- Dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa.  
Al entrar Kendall, James y Jennifer miraron a Carlos desde el sofá naranja.  
-Carlos- Dijo Kendall.  
-¿Podemos hablar querido amigo?- Pregunto James.  
-¿Por qué no te sientas cariño?- Pregunto Jennifer señalando un pequeño lugar en el sofá naranja.  
El latino trago saliva y fue lentamente al sofá.  
Todas las miradas (con la excepción de la castaña), estaban sobre él.  
-¿Y de que quieren hablar?- Pregunto el latino casi sudando a mares.  
-Solo… ya sabes… nos preguntábamos…- Dijo James.  
-¿Sabes a donde fue Logan?- Continuo Kendall.  
Mientras mamá Knight lo fulminaba con una mirada, sin duda el latino estaba en serios problemas hasta que…  
El celular del latino sonó, sin duda era un alivio para él.  
#Hola…No nada… ¡GENIAL!...Si nos vemos allá#  
-¿Quién era?- Se dispuso a hablar el castaño.  
-No te interesa- Contesto en broma el latino.  
-Claro que me interesa- Agrego James.  
Carlos se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto a tomar una ducha, ya que todos con excepción de la pequeña castaña y mamá Knight, estaban en pijama.

…(Pensamientos de Kendall)…  
¿Por qué no me dijo nada?, ¿acaso no confía en mí?, ¿A dónde te fuiste?, ¿Y con quién?, estoy muy preocupado por ti ¡ERES UN TONTO! No me dijiste nada de seguro Carlos lo sabe y Katie, si ella debe de saber es muy inteligente.  
El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y de su habitación y la miro sentada en el sofá naranja.  
-Katie- Dijo Kendall.  
-Hola hermano mayor- Dijo Katie.  
-¿Katie?- Dijo Kendall tomando un lugar al lado de su hermana.  
-¿Si?- Dijo la pequeña.  
-¿Tu sabes a donde fue Logan?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-Si… pero no puedo decirte – Contesto la pequeña.  
-Tienes que decirme- Ordeno Kendall.  
-No tengo, además prometí no hacerlo- Dijo la pequeña.  
-¿A quién?- Pregunto Kendall un poco molesto.  
-A Logan- Contesto simplemente la pequeña.  
-¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?- Pregunto un poco más calmado el rubio.  
-Carlos no sabe guardad un secreto, a James no le interesa y a ti no te tiene confianza- Respondió Katie con toda normalidad.  
Eso hizo sentir un poco mal al rubio, al saber que su querido amigo no le tenía confianza. La castaña miro al rubio que puso un acara triste.  
-Descuida, él no me lo dijo yo pienso eso- Dijo Katie mientras le daba un abrazo a su querido hermano.  
-Gracias, pero aun quiero que me digas ¿A dónde fue? Y lo más importante ¿con quién fue?- Pregunto el rubio con ¿celos?  
La castaña se percató de esto y quiso divertirse un poco.  
-Pues él me dijo que iría con alguien más ya que termino con Camille- Dijo así de simple la pequeña castaña.  
El rubio por alguna razón se sentía más feliz que nunca al saber Logan no estaba con Camille, pero luego los ¿celos? Salieron a flote al saber que Logan sé fue a quién sabe dónde con quien sabe quién.

-¿Y no te dijo con quién?- Dijo el rubio con rabia en su vos.  
-No- Fue su simple respuesta.  
-Bueno hermano mayor tengo que irme- Dijo la pequeña poniéndose de pie para salir del 2J.  
-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-Iré a jugar con Tyler- Respondió la castaña.  
-Diviértete- Agrego el rubio.  
Y la castaña se fue dejando solo al rubio.  
Mientras tanto con Carlos.  
Después de que terminara su ducha, salió del 2J, tomo el elevador y fue al lobby, donde le esperaban.  
-Hola- Dijo Danny.  
Carlos solo devolvió el saludo y ambos salieron de Palm Woods.  
Con James.  
El castaño se propuso dormir toda la tarde ya que su novia no estaría con el este día.

Pasaron las horas, Kendall se quedó en casa mirando la TV, James se había despertado y estaba a un lado del rubio (aun en pijama), Carlos aún tenía su "Cita" con Danny, Jennifer había ido de compras en la mañana y ahora preparaba la cena, Katie aún estaba jugando (POKER), al parecer todo estaba aburrido, todos extrañaban al pálido.

_Pendant ce temps _à _parís (Mientras tanto en parís).  
_Camille y Logan estuvieron toda la mañana y tarde en el estudio, ya en la noche solo querían descansar solo eso…

**…****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
Les dije que sería aburrido. :/  
*Aclaraciones*  
1.-Carlos jamás le dijo a Katie de que a Logan le gusta Kendall.  
2.-Katie hizo esa broma solo por diversión como se explica.  
3.-Cuando mamá Knight despertó al rubio, este llamo a todos para así poder leer la nota.  
4.-La razón por la que Katie dijo que sabía a donde fue Logan es porque: Todos aria hablar al latino y ella hizo que todos olvidaran al latino y se pusieran contra ella (no sé si me entendieron en esta parte).

Eso es todo si tienen alguna duda no olviden preguntarme, nos vemos el próximo jueves con el capítulo 10 que me quedo ASDFGHJKLÑ, no se olviden de comentar, ¡ADIÓS!

ATTE:  
Nesztor*


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!  
**  
…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**  
Capítulo 10:  
Logan y Camille ya habían pasado más de una semana en parís y estaban por terminar la filmación.  
Kendall se sentía solo, sin su pequeño Logie así opto por decirle estos días sin él, cada noche suspiraba al ver la cama vacía de Logie, los desayunos sin él, los momentos que quiso pasar con él, simplemente lo quería a su lado, por alguna razón quería sentirlo con él.  
Carlos pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Dan (Así le dice ahora que son "novios" en secreto), iba a su casa a dormir en varias ocasiones, Carlos se pasaba días enteros en llegar al 2J, cosa que James le molestaba y mucho.  
James al igual que Carlos pasa el mayor tiempo con Nahla (Ahora sabemos por qué Kendall se sentía solo), pero a diferencia de Carlos, James no se quedaba en el apartamento de su novia (por si se lo preguntaban).  
Mamá Knight aún estaba preocupada por Logan y no pasaba ni un minuto en pensar los posibles problemas del mencionado.  
Katie seguía de lo normal, solo una cosa le preocupaba su hermano mayor, ella sabía perfectamente que Kendall extraña bastante a Logan y no podía decir a donde fue.

- Jueves -  
(París)  
Era casi de madrugada Logan y Camille habían terminado de filmar casi toda la película solo les faltaba el final. El productor los mando llamar para decirle una ¿buena noticia?  
-Ya que han trabajado muy bien, más que bien, quiero decirles que si hoy terminamos, hoy o mañana se pueden ir- Dijo el productor esperando…  
Logan y Camille gritaron y brincaron de felicidad.  
-Pero recuerden que los veremos en el estreno- Agrego el productor.  
-Está bien- Respondió Logan.  
-Bueno vallan a terminar la escena final- Dijo el productor.  
-Y espero que sea perfecta- Agrego el productor.  
-Lo será- Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes actores.

(Los Ángeles)  
Mamá Knight y Katie habían ido a las vegas, los chicos la convencieron ya que pasaba horas preocupada por Logan e intentaba llamarle, pero como dijo no contestaría.  
Carlos "conocería a los padres de su secreto novio".  
James iría a una fiesta con su novia a la playa, había invitado a Kendall pero este se reusó.  
Kendall estaba solo en el apartamento, pensando en Logie, ¿con quién te fuiste?, ¿A dónde? Y ¿Cuándo volverás?, me haces falta…

El rubio escucho habrase la puerta del 2J, fijo su vista y era su bello Logie, corrió a él y lo abrazo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso después Kendall empezó a besar a Logan el más mejillas y cuando iba a besar esos labios… Despertó.  
Despertó aun en el sofá del 2J.

(París) 8:00pm  
(Suspiro) -Por fin- Exclamo Logan tomando asiento en el sofá de su apartamento.  
-Cierto, un merecido descanso y lo mejor de todo es que nos podemos ir mañana- Agrego Camille.  
-¿Quieres salir a cenar?- Pregunto Logan.  
-Me encantaría- Respondió Camille.  
-Bien vámonos- Agrego Logan para ambos salir de su apartamento.

(Los Ángeles) 9:00pm  
Kendall se encontraba con la chica roquera, en su apartamento.  
-Y por eso termine con Jo- Dijo Kendall.  
-Yo no creo eso de Logan, él es lindo, tierno, amable, cual cualquier chica se pelearía por el- Dijo Lucy.  
Kendall sintió una punzada al haber escuchado a la roquera decir eso de Logan.  
-¿Acaso te gusta Logan?- Pregunto Kendall un ¿Celos?  
-¿Qué?, no, no me gusta- Respondió Lucy.  
-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Kendall un rabia.  
Lucy tomo el rostro de Kendall y ambos se miraban fijamente –Kendall, enserio no me gusta Logan, es guapo y todo pero no es mi tipo- Dijo Lucy.  
-Entiendo- Dijo Kendall.  
-Bien- Dijo Lucy.  
-¿Aun no sabes cuándo regresa?- Agrego Lucy.  
-No, y eso me tiene preocupado- Contesto Kendall.  
-Descuida el volverá jamás te dejaría a ti ni a los chicos- Dijo Lucy tomando el hombro del rubio.  
-Tienes razón- Dijo Kendall con un tono triste.  
-¿Quién sabe tal vez mañana regrese?- Dijo Lucy para hacer sentir mejor a Kendall.  
-Eso espero- Dijo por último el rubio.

(París) 5:00AM  
-¡Logan date prisa!- Grito Camille.  
-Solo veo que nada se me olvide- Dijo Logan.  
-Pero ya es tarde- Protesto Camille.  
-Listo vámonos- Dijo Logan.

(Los Ángeles) 7:00AM  
Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Logan y Camille dejaron parís, para regresar a los Ángeles, después de 11 días en parís lo único que querían era regresar.  
Kendall aún se encontraba dormido, pero con lo que no contaba era que al despertar se llevaría una gran sorpresa.  
-Gracias- Dijo Logan pagando el taxi que se encontraba enfrente de Palm Woods.  
Logan y Camille entraron y fueron bienvenidos con abrazos por algunas personas, después de despedirse cada uno tomo camino diferente a su apartamento.  
El joven genio tomo entre sus dedos pálidos una copia de la llave del 2J, la coloco en la abertura y la gira hacia la derecha quitando el seguro, giro la perilla y se dispuso a entrar ganando un suspiro.  
-Por fin llegue- Dijo el joven actor.  
Logan puso su maleta a un lado de la puerta fue al sofá naranja y se tiro para descansar, al momento de poner su cuerpo en el sofá su estómago se quejó por falta de alimento.  
-Ya voy, ya voy- Dijo Logan riendo.  
El azabache se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y no encontró que comer, casi no había nada *Mamá Knight no ha ido de compras, bueno iré yo* Pensó el genio y salió del 2J y de Palm Woods para tomar un taxi.

(Una hora después)  
Logan llego al 2J, pero al entrar se encontró con el apartamento aun silencioso, *Aun duermen todos, bueno les hare el desayuno* Pensó el genio y con eso se fue a preparar _Hot Cakes_.  
El dulce aroma de los _Hot Cakes _viaja desde la cocina hasta llenar casi por completo todo el 2J y pasar entre la puerta del dormitorio del rubio y llegar hasta su nariz, al oler esto Kendall despierta por el dulce aroma e imagina que su madre a llegado y prepara el desayuno, pero sin embargo se llevara una gran sorpresa al salir de su habitación.  
El rubio deja a la vista sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, su nariz toca el dulce aroma y su estómago hace protesta de lo vacío que se siente, el joven hace a un lado la manta que lo cubría, levanta su espalda y se sienta en su cama, levanta todo su cuerpo y se estira lleva sus grandes y cálidas manos a sus iris, los frota para quitar restos de sueño. Su vista se dirige al pomo de la puerta, camina asía esta y sale de su habitación, se dirige por el pasillo inhalando el rico aroma, al llegar no mira quien está en la cocina solo dice "Buenos días mamá" pone su cuerpo en una silla esperando ansioso el desayuno. Mientras tanto Logan solo ríe y no dice nada toma algunos _Hot Cakes _y los coloca en un plato, se dirige lentamente con Kendall coloca el plato en la mesa y da un beso en la mejilla al rubio y dice "Buenos días Cariño" y se echa a reír. _  
_**  
…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**¿Qué tal me quedo el final del capítulo?, a mí me encanto, ¿Litos tiene "novio"?,  
¿Cómo va la historia, va bien o mal?  
*Aclaraciones*  
1.-Mamá Knight, se fue ese mismo día "Jueves".  
Esas son todas, pero si tienen alguna duda déjenla en los comentarios, y no olviden comentar si no hay comentarios alguien morirá, nos vemos el próximo jueves. ¡ADIÓS!

**ATTE:  
Nesztor*** **  
**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amigos aquí les trigo el capítulo" 11 "de mi querido FIC, espero les guste.  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!******

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
  
Capítulo 11:  
El rubio se sorprendió y se sonrojo por las acciones de Logan. Después fijo su vista a esos ojos marrones, se levantó de la silla y sus brazos fueron al cuerpo del azabache asiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
-¡LOGAN TE EXTRAÑE!- Grito el rubio aun abrazando al azabache.  
-Calma Kendall- Dijo el genio sin siquiera apartar al rubio.  
Ambos siguieron abrasados por más de 10, a ambos les agradaba estar cerca del otro, era una sensación indescriptible, hasta que el rubio lo rompió y ambos se pusieron de pie.  
-¡ERES UN TONTO!- Grito el rubio un poco molesto.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Logan bromeando.  
-¡POR IRTE SIN DECIRME NADA, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!- Grito Kendall.  
-Lo siento, ¿Espera?, ¿Enserio te preocupaste?- Pregunto Logan con ¿ilusión?.  
Kendall se sonrojo y fijo su vista a otro lado de la cocina.  
-Bueno, como no me iba a preocupar, eres mi amigo- Contesto Kendall mirando los ojos marrones.  
Ambos se miraban con suma ternara, en sus ojos se podía ver la pisca y decencia del amor puro y verdadero, hasta que Logan recordó que el rubio tenia novia y rompió ese bello momento.  
-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto Logan dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
-Mamá y Katie fueron a las vegas, Carlos esta con un amigo y James esta con su novia- Contesto el rubio llevando un bocado a la boca.  
-Es bueno que los demás se distraigan, ¿Pero qué haces tan solo?- Pregunto el joven doctor, tomando ligar en una silla.  
-Tú eres el único que pasa tiempo conmigo y como no estabas, me sentía solo- Dijo Kendall sonrojándose un poco.  
-¿Entonces quiere decir que me extrañaste?- Pregunto Logan en un tono poco serio.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que NO!- Grito el rubio.  
-Bueno, si no te importo que me fuera entonces me iré y jamás regresare- Hablo Logan en un tono más serio.  
-Hazlo, al cabo ni me importa- Dijo Kendall lavando el plato en el cual desayuno.  
-Sabes que lo hare, ¿verdad?- Ahora Logan habla enserio.  
-Sí, eso lo sé- Contesto el rubio con toda calma.  
Logan se levantó de su silla,  
-Mañana que despiertes no me veras nunca más, te lo pro… - Logan no termino de hablar, ya unos cálidos brazos pasaron por su cintura.  
-Jamás vuelvas a dejarme- Dijo Kendall con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.  
(30 minutos antes)  
Rayos de sol se posaron frente a la cara del latino y despertó en el sofá de la casa de Dan.  
-*Me eh quedado dormido*- Pensó el pequeño latino poniéndose de pie.  
-Hola, buenos días- Saludo Dan desde la cocina.  
El latino se asustó un poco y su vista fue a Dan.  
-Buenos días- Contesto el saludo el latino.  
-¿Te quedas a desayunar?- Pregunto Dan.  
-No gracias, además Kendall esta solo- Respondió el latino tomando camino a la puerta.  
-Buenos nos vemos- Se despidió Dan.  
El latino asintió con la cabeza y se fue del apartamento.  
James había pasado la noche en la playa con su novia, pero por alguna razón recordó que Kendall se había quedado solo y decidió regresarse al Palm Woods, así que tomo sus cosas y llamo un taxi.  
Después de 15 minutos James llego a Palm Woods tomo el elevador y subió al 2do piso, al llegar se encontró a Carlos a punto de abrir la puerta.  
-Hola Carlos- Saludo James, mientras ambos entraban al 2J.  
-Hola James- Devolvió el saludo, mientras serraba la puerta.  
Ambos miraron a Kendall abrazando a Logan.  
-¡LOGAN!- Gritaron James y Carlos.  
-Hola chicos- Saludo Logan con una enorme sonrisa.  
James y Carlos iban a lanzarse para abrazar a Logan, pero Kendall se los impidió diciendo –No, es mi Logie- y sacando su lengua como niño pequeño para luego sonrojarse.  
-¿Logie?- Preguntaron el azabache, latino y castaño al unísono.  
Kendall tomo un rojo tomate, no sabía que contestar.  
-Bueno, yo, ya saben… - Trato de explicar pero Logan le interrumpió.  
-Si no, nos quieres decir Kenny no lo digas- Dijo Logan.  
El rubio asintió con la cabeza –Esta bien- Después todos fueron a sofá.  
-Bien Logan queremos que nos digas ¿a dónde fuiste?- Pregunto James.  
-Sí, dinos ¿a dónde fuiste?- Pregunto esta ves Kendall.  
-Yo, no puedo- Contesto Logan.  
-¿Pero, por qué?- Preguntaron Kendall y James al unísono.  
-Se reirán de mi- Dijo Logan en un tono serio y triste.  
-Dinos, te prometemos no reírnos- Hablo James.  
-¿Enserio lo prometen?- Pregunto Logan.  
-¡SI!- Gritaron el rubio y castaño al unísono.  
-Está bien- Logan tomo un gran suspiro –Soy actor- Luego miro a sus amigos, quienes cruzaron mirada y comenzaron a reír como locos (con excepción del latino). Sin duda esto puso muy triste a Logan.  
Lagrimas resbalaron por aquellas mejillas de porcelana –Lo sabía- Dijo Logan para luego ponerse de pie y salir del su actual hogar.  
Carlos trato de detener a Logan pero ya había sido tarde se había ido del 2J.  
-¡HAN HECHO LLORAR A NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO!- Grito Carlos obviamente enojado.  
Los chicos que se habían burlado del pálido detuvieron sus risas al escuchar a Carlos.  
-No era para tanto- Hablo James.  
-Cierto- Agrego Kendall.  
-Esta es la razón por la cual no quería contarles- Dijo Carlos aun enojado.  
-¿Espera tú lo sabias?- Pregunto James.  
-Sí, soy el único en quien confía- Dijo Carlos.  
-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Kendall molesto.  
-¿Y no nos dijiste nada?- Pregunto James molesto.  
-Ahora saben por qué lo sé yo y no ustedes- Contesto Carlos.  
Logan salió del 2J ya con varias lágrimas en sus ojos, fue con la única persona en quien confía, toco la puerta y aquella chica la abrió.  
-Hola Logan- Saludo Camille.  
-Tenía razón- Hablo Logan.  
Camille recordó al instante de lo que se refería Logan, ya que eso hablaron en parís.

Flashback.  
(Día 5, parís).  
Era una tarde tranquila, el productor les había dado el día libre por el arduo trabajo que hacían los dos jóvenes. Ambos chicos salieron a conocer un poco de parís.  
-Logan, ¿los chicos te han llamado?- Pregunto Camille caminado a un lado de Logan.  
-Sí, pero no eh contestado- Respondió Logan.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Camille.  
-Simplemente si contesto me preguntaran ¿dónde estoy? y ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Contesto Logan entrando con Camille a una librería.  
-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Pregunto la chica en vos baja.  
-Es solo que si les digo lo que hago se burlaran de mí, bueno nada más James y Kendall- Contesto Logan con un tono triste.  
-No lo creo- Dijo Camille.  
-Es cierto, se reirán de mí y eso me pondría muy triste- Hablo Logan con sus ojos un poco vidriosos.  
-Pues si lo hacen serán unos tontos- Dijo Camille dando un cálido abrazo a Logan.  
-Gracias Camille por siempre apoyarme y levantar mis ánimos- Dijo Logan pasando por el pasillo de medicina.  
-Para eso soy tu mejor amiga- Dijo Camille con una gran sonrisa.  
Fin del Flashback.

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿Los chicos se disculparan?, ¿Ya hay Kogan?, ¿Quieren matar a James y Kendall o a mí?, ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?  
*Aclaraciones*  
1.-Sé que me piden que actualice más pronto pero el jueves se me hace bien a mí, porque me da tiempo de escribir bien los capítulos (por lo cortos que sean), ¿pero qué les parece el miércoles?

Si tienen alguna duda no olviden en preguntar, ustedes díganme si quieren cap. Los miércoles o jueves. Me despido de ustedes con un ¡BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!

**ATTE:  
Nesztor***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo 12.  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
  
Capítulo 12:  
Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Logan salió del 2J, Carlos les contó todo acerca de Logan y los chicos jamás se sintieron tan estúpidos por burlarse de su mejor amigo.  
-Bien, ¿Cómo se van a disculpar?- Pregunto el latino.  
Los dos jóvenes burlones se encogieron de hombros.  
-Sera mejor que lo hagan cuando vuelva- Dijo el latino poniéndose de pie para salir del 2J.  
-¿Adónde vas?- Pregunto rápidamente el castaño.  
-Voy a la casa de Dan- Contesto el latino.  
-¿Por qué pasas más tiempo con el que con nosotros?- Pregunto James obviamente con celos.  
-¿Por qué TU pasas más tiempo con tu novia?- Hablo Carlos señalando a James cuando dijo "TU".  
Esto sin duda hizo callar a James.  
Carlos salió del 2J dejando a los dos jóvenes con la boca abierta, sin duda ese Carlos, era distinto.

…(Pensamientos de James)…  
¿Por qué pasa más tiempo con este estúpido de Dan?, Debería pasar más tiempo conmigo, no con él. Tengo que demostrarle al tarado de Dan que litos es ¡MIO!, haré que pase más tiempo conmigo, Cuando regrese no me despegare de él.

-James- Hablo el rubio sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Si?- Dijo James.  
-¿Quieres ir por una malteada rosa?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-Claro amigo, vamos- Respondió James.  
El rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron de pie del sofá naranja y salieron del 2J.  
(10 minutos antes).  
Paso más de una hora desde que Logan se había calmado.  
-Logan no debes de llorar- Dijo Camille acariciando el cabello de Logan.  
-Son unos tontos al reírse- Agrego Camille.  
Logan no respondió nada, estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de sus "MEJORES AMIGOS".  
El celular de Camille sonó, miro la pantalla y era una llamada del productor de la película.  
# ¿Hola?... Si aquí está conmigo… ¿Ya?... Entiendo vamos para allá #

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Logan limpiando algunas lágrimas.  
-El señor Side, nos mandó nuestros pagos- Contesto Camille.  
-Genial- Dijo Logan sin ánimos.  
-Nos quiere ver en el lobby en 10 minutos- Dijo Camille.  
-Vamos- Hablo Logan.  
Ambos chocos se pusieron de pie y salieron del apartamento de Camille. Los jóvenes actores llegaron al Lobby y buscaron a su jefe pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte, después un joven de la estatura de Kendall, cabello negro con rayos azules, ojos grises, tono de piel un poco más bronceada que la de Logan, labios color rojo, ropa medio roquera, se les acerco.  
-¿Camille, Logan?- Pregunto el chico.  
-¿Si?- Dijeron al unísono.  
-Mi nombre es Khay, soy el asistente del señor Side- Dijo el chico.  
-Mucho gusto, ¿pero no era una chica?- Dijo Camille.  
-Yo soy el que sale a todas partes- Hablo Khay haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes.  
Khay miro a Camille todo el tiempo pero cuando miro a Logan sus ojos se perdieron en ese mar de chocolate. Logan noto que Khay le observaba y se ruborizo un poco, la verdad es que a Logan le llamo la atención Khay.  
-Hola- Saludo Logan, para no ser descortés.  
-Hola- Regreso el saludo Khay.  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero Camille hablo.  
-¿Y a que te mando el señor Side?- Pregunto Camille.  
Los dos chicos salieron de su pequeño transe.  
-Es para darles información de la película- Respondió Khay.  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento?- Propuso Logan.  
-Claro- Respondieron al unísono Camille y Khay.  
Kendall y James habían bajado antes de que Logan y Camille llegaran al lobby, ambos chicos compraron su malteada y propusieron pasear por el parque de Palm Woods.  
Los jóvenes actores junto con Khay llegaron al 2J.  
-Valla es muy bonito- Hablo Khay mirando todo el 2J.  
-Gracias- Dijo Logan serrando la puerta.  
Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sofá naranja. Después Khay les conto todo lo que el Señor Side les mando decir.  
-¡Eso es fantástico!- Gritaron Camille y Logan al unísono.  
-¿Cuándo será?- Pregunto Camille.  
-En 3 días- Contesto el Khay.  
Camille miro su reloj -Chicos tengo que irme mi papá llega en 10 minutos- Dijo Camille yendo a la puerta.  
-Está bien, le diré todo a Logan- Dijo Khay.  
-Y después yo te lo digo- Agrego Logan.  
-Gracias y adiós- Se despidió Camille.  
Ambos chicos quedaron en un completo silencio incomodo, ninguno sabía que decir.  
-Yo creo que me voy- Dijo Khay.  
-Oh* Esta bien- Dijo Logan en un tono triste que cualquiera puede notar.  
-Bueno si tú quieres- Dijo Khay con una sonrisa.  
-No, si quieres podemos platicar un poco más- Dijo Logan ganando un rubor.  
-Entonces me quedo- Sonrió Khay.  
Ambos chicos se pasaron preguntando cosas de su vida privada y haciendo bromas. Hasta que dos personas entraron por la puerta del 2J.  
Kendall y James quienes entraron miraron a Logan y otro chico riendo.  
Logan se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y solo dijo –Hola- y luego siguió con la plática con Khay, pero el mencionado dijo en voz baja *Logan* y eso le basto para que Logan presentara a Khay.  
-Kendall y James él es Khay- Dijo Logan.  
-Mucho gusto- Dijo Khay estrechando su mano con el rubio y castaño.  
-Logan tengo que irme- Dijo Khay.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Logan.  
-Tengo que ir con el señor Side- Respondió Khay.  
-Salúdalo de mi parte- Dijo Logan.  
-Sí, adiós Logan, adiós chicos fue un placer conocerlos- Se despido Khay.  
El rubio y castaño asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Adiós- Se despidió Logan.  
-¿Logan?- Dijo James.  
-¿Si?- Respondió Logan.  
-Lo sentimos- Se disculparon James y Kendall al unísono.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Logan cruzándose de brazos.  
-Por reírnos de ti- Dijo James.  
-No fue nuestra intensión- Agrego Kendall.  
-Los perdono, pero aun así me puso muy triste que se hallan reído de mí- Dijo Logan un poco triste.  
-Lo sentimos mucho es solo que no creímos que llegaras a ser actor- Hablo James.  
-Es cierto, pensamos que solo querías ser doctor no actor- Dijo Kendall.  
-Yo también pensé eso pero al parecer soy muy bueno- Dijo Logan un poco más contento.  
-En serio lo lamentamos, prometemos no reírnos más- Dijo Kendall.  
-Cierto- Dijo James.  
-Les creo- Dijo Logan dedicando una sonrisa.  
-¿Y cómo te fue?- Pregunto James.  
-Bien, estuve filmando una película- Respondió Logan.  
-Eso es genial Logan- Dijeron al unísono el rubio y castaño.  
-Si- Respondió Logan.  
-¿Y cuando la veremos?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-El estreno será en tres días aquí en los Ángeles- Respondió Logan.  
-¿Estamos invitados?- Preguntaron al unísono Kendall y James.  
-Claro que lo están- Rio Logan.  
-¿Y quién era Khay?- Pregunto Kendall con ¿Celos?.  
-El asistente del productor- Respondió Logan.  
-¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar?- Propuso James.  
-¡ESO SUENA BIEN!- Grito Carlos entrando al 2J.  
**  
…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que si, por que no supe como terminar este capítulo.  
Si tienen alguna duda no olviden preguntar. Nos vemos el próximo jueves. ¡BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!**  
ATTE:  
Nesztor*/Caballero. ALADO**


	14. No se que me pasa

**Hola, vengo con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y les quiero agradecer por dejar Reviews.  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
  
Capítulo 13, No sé qué me pasa:  
-Esta decidido ¡NOS VAMOS A CELEBRAR!- Girito James.  
-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-A los bolos, nada más invitamos a más amigos- Contesto James.  
-Invitare a Dan, ¿Por qué no invitas a Camille, Logan?- Pregunto Carlos.  
Kendall sintió una punzada al pensar que miraría a Logan y Camille besando toda la noche.  
-Yo y ella terminamos- Dijo Logan con toda calma.  
Kendall se puso feliz por alguna razón.  
-Como lo siento, ¡te conseguiremos una nueva novia!- Hablo James.  
-No gracias James- Dijo Logan.  
-Bueno, ¿pero regresaran?- Pregunto Kendall con ¿celos?  
-No es definitivo- Contesto Logan.  
-Genial, Dan nos acompaña- Hablo Litos.  
Eso hizo molestar mucho a James iba protestar para que no fue pero se ahorró la pelea que causaría eso.  
-¿Por qué no invitas a Jo, Kendall?- Propuso Logan con un poco de tristeza.  
-Yo y ella terminamos- Dijo Kendall con un tono triste.  
-Lo siento amigo- Dijo Logan.  
-Descuida- Contesto Kendall.  
-Yo creo que invitare a Khay, James a su novia y Kendall puede invitar a Lucy- Propuso Logan.  
-Suena bien- Dijo James.  
Kendall asintió con la cabeza y tomo su celular para llamar a la mencioanda.  
-Llamare a Khay- Dijo Logan.  
Después de 30 minutos cada chico iba a acompañado y dos ellos los acompañaban los celos.  
-¿Y que se celebramos?- Pregunto Lucy.  
-Que Logan es un actor de primera, bueno aun no lo vemos actuar- Contesto James.  
-Eso es genial Logan- Dijo Lucy.  
-Podrán verme en tres días- Hablo Logan.  
-Y todos están invitados- Agrego Logan.  
Todos entraron a los bolos y formaron equipos.

Kendall-Lucy.  
Carlos- Dan.  
Y  
James-Nahla.  
Logan-Kahy.

Pasaron varias horas, los chicos ya habían llego a Palm Woods. Dan, Khay, Nahla y Lucy se habían ido a sus apartamentos.  
-Estoy muy cansado- Se quejó James.  
-Igual yo- Agrego Kendall.  
# Adiós… #  
Carlos termino la llamada que sostenía con Dan, haciendo obvio que James se molestara.  
-¿Se divirtieron?- Pregunto Logan, mientras cerraba la puerta del 2J.  
-Sí- Respondieron al unísono James, Kendall y Carlos.  
-¿Quieren cenar?- Propuso Logan.  
-¡SI!- Grito Carlos.  
-Si- Dijo James y Kendall al unísono.  
-Está bien, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude- Dijo Logan.  
En ese momento sonó el celular de Logan, llamando la atención de Kendall.  
# Hola Khay… Si ya llegue… Está bien… ¿Mañana?, claro… adiós… #

Kendall noto que quien llamaba era Khay sintiendo celos, él pudo jurar que fueron celos al saber que Khay tal vez había invitado a salir a SU Logie.  
-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Kendall.  
-Gracias- Dijo Logan.  
Ambos fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena.  
-¿Así que saldrás con Khay?- Pregunto Kendall irradiando celos.  
-Si- Contesto Logan.  
Kendall se molestó al saber que SU Logie saldrá con Khay y en su cerebro paso una idea loca para que Logie no saliera con Dan. "Iba a fingir estar enfermo"  
Después de 15 minutos la comida estaba lista, Logan llamo al castaño y latino a cenar.  
La cena estaba en un silencio un poco incómodo. Kendall pensando en su plan para mañana, James pensando en cómo pasar más tiempo con litos, Carlos debatía entre seguir con el plan o simplemente olvidar todo, Logan, él pensaba en el estreno de la película.  
Después de 10 minutos, los chicos habían terminado su cena, James y Carlos se ofrecieron a lavar los trastos.  
Logan y Kendall se habían ido a su habitación.  
Ambos chicos se pusieron el pijama.  
-¿Por qué terminaste con Jo?- Pregunto Logan tomando un libro.  
Kendall lo medito un poco antes de contestar la pregunto de Logan.  
-Descubrimos que no iba a funcionar- Contesto Kendall.  
-Lo siento amigo- Dijo Logan un como triste.  
-Además ya no sentía nada más por ella- Dijo Kendall.  
-Bueno espero que encuentras a la indicada- Dijo Logan con suma tristeza.  
-Buenos noches- Agrego Logan.  
-Descansa Logie- Contesto Kendall.

En la sala del 2J.  
James y Carlos habían acabado de lavar los trastos y se fueron al sofá a ver un poco de televisión.  
-¿Qué harás mañana Carlitos?- Pregunto James.  
-Tal vez salga con Dan- Contesto Carlos dando una enorme sonrisa.  
Eso hizo enojar a James.  
-¿Por qué pasas más tiempo con él?- Pregunto James en vos baja.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que pase tiempo con él?- Se defendió Carlos.  
-Es solo que me molesta que pases más tiempo con el que conmigo- James empezó a alzar un poco la vos.  
-¿Por qué te molesta?- Carlos también estaba alzando la vos.  
-Solo me molesta- Dijo James.  
-Pero quiero saber la razón- Dijo Carlos, poniéndose de pie.  
-¡SOLO ME MOLESTA, ¿ESTA BIEN?!- Grito James llamando la atención de Kendall y Logan.  
-¡SOLO DIME!- Grito Carlos.  
-¡NO!- Grito James un poco molesto.  
-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunto Logan, pero este fue ignorado.  
-¡¿POR QUE?!- Grito Carlos.  
-¡SOLO NO QUIERO!- Grito James empujando un poco a Carlos.  
-¡DIME O ME IRE EN ESTE MOMENTO!- Amenazo Carlos.  
-¡NO LO HAGAS!- Grito James tomando a Carlos de los brazos.  
-J-James me lastimas- Dijo Carlos.  
-James cálmate- Dijo Kendall.  
-¡TU NO TE METAS KENDALL!- Gritaron al unísono James y Carlos.  
Carlos con algunas lágrimas en los ojos dijo:  
-Solo dime- Dijo Carlos casi en susurro.  
-Es… es porque…  
**  
****…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**Sé que es corto, pero es mejor dejarlo así. ¿Kendall celoso?, ¿El inicio del Kogan?, ¿Qué le dirá James a Carlos?, ¿Le dirá lo que siente o no?, ¿Cuál plan dijo Litos?, ¿Va bien la historia? (sean honestos).

Notaron que este capítulo tiene nombre, solo pocos o importantes por así decirlo tendrán nombre. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, ¡BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!  
**  
ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis lectores aquí un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco por dejar sus Reviews.  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
  
Capítulo 14:  
Carlos miraba a James con algo de ilusión, el piensa en estos momentos que él le dirá que le ama, ¿pero podría tener o no razón?  
-Yo… no puedo- James no podía pronunciar esas palabras que harían que dejara de sufrir.  
-Eso creí- Dijo Carlos para salir del agarre de James, luego salir del 2J.  
-Tú con James y yo con Carlos- Ordeno Logan a Kendall.  
Kendall asintió con la cabeza.

…(Pensamientos de James)…  
¿Por qué no le dije?, tenía la oportunidad y no la aproveche.

-¿James estas bien?- Pregunto Kendall entrando a la habitación del castaño y latino.  
Después que Carlos saliera del 2J Logan le persiguió, James solo camino a su habitación y Kendall fui tras él.  
-¡NO LO ESTOY!- Grito James ahogando sus sollozos.  
-Perdona- Se disculpó James.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-Ya estas adentro- Dijo James riendo un poco junto con Kendall.  
Kendall entro y cerró la puerta, después fue a un lado de James.  
-¿Qué paso halla?- Pregunto Kendall.  
James estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no lo le importaba lo que pensara la gente de "LA CARA"  
-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- Pregunto James mirando a Kendall.  
-Claro- Contesto Kendall.  
-Yo... – Hablo James.  
-¿Tu qué?- Pregunto Kendall sin esperar lo que diría.  
-Yo estoy enamorado de Carlos- Contesto James sintiendo que un peso se había ido.  
Eso sorprendió al rubio bastante.  
-Lo sé, soy un enfermo- Dijo James sollozando un poco más fuerte.  
Kendall no dijo nada, se acercó a James y le abrazo.  
-El amor es el amor James, y nosotros no mandamos eso- Dijo Kendall frotando la espalda de James.

Carlos después de salir del 2J salió directo a la azotea de Palm Woods. Logan salió tras el mencionado.  
Al llegar a la azotea Logan encontró a Carlos mirando parte de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.  
-Bonita vista- Dijo Logan mientras se ponía junto a Carlos.  
-Es muy hermosa- Dijo Carlos mientras posicionaba su cabeza asía abajo para dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.  
-No debes llorar- Dijo Logan poniendo un brazo en la espalda de Carlos.  
-Pensé que en verde le gustaba- Dijo Carlos ya sin importar quien pudiera escuchar sus sollozos.  
Logan no supo que contestar en cambio solo le abrazo.  
Logan y Carlos regresaron al 2J después de estar afuera por 30 minutos.  
-Duerme bien Litos- Dijo Logan.  
-Igual tú, adiós- Dijo Carlos.  
-Adiós- Se despidió Logan.  
Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

(Habitación de Kendall y Logan)  
-Hola Logan- Saludo Kendall con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Kendall- Devolvió el saludo Logan.  
-¿Cómo te fui con James?- Pregunto Logan yendo a la cama del rubio.  
-Bien- Contesto Kendall mintiendo.  
-¿Y a ti como te fue con Carlos?- Pregunto Kendall cambiando de tema.  
-Está un poco mejor- Contesto Logan.  
-¿Por qué crees que pasó esto?- Pregunto Kendall.  
-No tengo idea- Contesto Logan yendo a su cama.  
-Buenas noches Logie- Dijo Kendall tomando una frazada y posicionándola en su cuerpo.  
-Buenas noches Kenny- Contesto Logan sintiendo un cariño en aquellas palabras que pronunció Kendall, para ser un "Buenas noches" estaba lleno de cariño, ¿pero de cuál?, se preguntó Logan hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo.

(Habitación de James y Carlos)  
El pequeño latino entro temblando (un poco) en aquella habitación iluminada por la luna.  
-Carlos, yoo... lo lamento mucho- James abrazo al pequeño latino asiendo que este se asustara un poco.  
-No, James es mi culpa por exigir una respuesta- Se disculpó Carlos rechazando el abrazo de James.  
Este solo se quedó congelado, se confundió ya que Carlos siempre correspondía sus abrazos, pero esta vez no.  
-¿Por qué no correspondiste mi abrazo?- Pregunto James con algo de tristeza.  
-James quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado- Dijo Carlos en un tono poco molesto.  
-No, contéstame antes ¿Por qué no correspondiste mi abrazo?- Dijo James con pequeños sollozos.  
-James- Dijo Carlos para luego correr a los brazos de James.

(Logan)  
El joven "despertó" en un prado lleno de hermosas flores que poco a poco se iba marchitando.  
El cielo se tornó de un rojo sangre, en suelo se había abierto grietas que dejaban ver a la vista unas manos que salían.  
Logan se asustó y se levantó, corrió, después de 15 minutos de corres, Logan caño de rodillas.  
Levanto la vista y miro de enfrente una mujer, no la miro bien traía el rostro cubierto y vestida de color negro. Aquella mujer se levantó de un trono hecho de cráneos.  
Después aquella mujer estaba enfrente de Logan de la nada una espada de color con el mango negro apareció en su mano derecha, Ella la levanto y pronuncio -…Pronto…-

Y despertó…

-¡LOGAN, LOGAN!- Grito Kendall agitando al mencionado.  
-¡KENDALL!- Logan despertó y se lanzó a abrazar a Kendall.  
-¡NO DEJES QUE VENGA POR MI!- Grito Logan aún más asustado.

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué le pasa esto a Logan?, ¿por qué James no le dijo nada a Carlos?, ¿Por qué todos mienten?, ¿Les gusto el capítulo?

"_El amor es el amor, Y nosotros no mandamos eso."_

Este lunes entre a la escuela y no sé cuánto me lleve escribir los capítulos, pero ya tengo el 15, así que no se preocupen ¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO JUEVES!  
Espero que les allá gustado.  
Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.  
(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


	16. Lo acepto

**Hola mis lectores aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 y una noticia al final.  
(Gracias por dejar Reviews).  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!  
**  
**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
Capítulo 15, Lo acepto:  
7 horas después.  
Un chico llamado Carlos se levantó al detectar en el aire un dulce aroma a panqueques.  
El joven se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, no antes mirar a James que aun dormía.  
-Buenos días cariño- Saludo Jennifer.  
-Buenos días mamá Knight- Saludo Carlos.  
-¿Qué tal el viaje?- Pregunto Carlos yendo al comedor.  
-Fue divertido- Contesto Jennifer.  
-Genial, ¿Y Katie?- Pregunto Carlos mirando asía la sala.  
-Durmiendo- contesto Jennifer dándole a Carlos un plato lleno de panqueques.  
-¿Quién fue de compras?- Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Logan- Contesto Carlos.  
-¡¿LOGAN ESTA AQUÍ?!- Griito Jennifer.  
-Sip, está durmiendo- Contesto Carlos.  
Jennifer tomo rumbo a la habitación de su hijo y Logan, iba a regañar al genio por irse de ese modo.  
Al entrar no pudo decir nada, no quería arruinar lo que acababa de ver.  
Kendall en la cama de Logan, y Logan descansaba en el pecho de Kendall.

Flashback.  
-¡NO DEJES QUE VENGA POR MI!- Grito Logan aún más asustado.  
Kendall entendió que Logan estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
-Calma Logie, no dejare que nadie te haga daño- Dijo Kendall separando un poco a Logan para que ambos se miraran a la cara.  
Kendall le abrazaba por la cintura a Logan, mientras este tenía sus manos en el cuello del rubio. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Kendall se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Logan.  
El joven genio sabía a donde conducía esto, aun beso el cual Kendall lamentaría por el resto de su vida…  
El joven rubio no sabía lo que hacía, el solo quería besar esos labios, y solo eso.  
-*No dejare que ocurra*- Pensó Logan para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y terminar con ese beso que empezaba a tomar forma.  
-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- Pregunto Kendall ignorando lo que minutos antes estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Si… - Respondió Logan acostándose de nuevo, pero ahora con la persona que más amaba.  
Fin del Flashback.

Jennifer salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.  
En el mismo 2J James abrió los por la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
Flashback.  
-James- Dijo Carlos para luego correr a los brazos de James.  
-No llores James, no me gusta verte llorar- Dijo Carlos  
-Es solo que siempre correspondes mis abrazos- Dijo James.  
-Lo siento James- Se disculpó Carlos sin apartar a James.  
-No te disculpes- Dijo James.  
-Buenas noches James- Dijo Carlos.  
-Buenas noches litos- Dijo James.  
Fin del Flashback.  
James salió de su habitación con direcciona a desayunar.  
-Buenos días- Saludo James a Litos y Jennifer.  
-Buenos días cariño, ¿quieres desayunar?- Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Claro- Contesto James.

Unos rayos de sol viajaron de la ventana a los bellos cabellos rubios de Kendall.  
-*¿Por qué intente besar a Logan?*- Se preguntó Kendall.  
-*¿Sera qué?, ¡NO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!*-  
Los ojos de Kendall viajaron desde el techo hasta el rostro de Logan, el cual se encontraba escondido en su pecho.  
-*Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme*- Pensó Kendall.  
-Buenos días- Saludo Logan.  
-Buenos días Logie- Saludo Kendall ganando un ligero rubor.  
-¿Kendall?- Dijo Logan.  
-¿Si?- Dijo Kendall  
-¿Por qué me dices Logie?- Pregunto Logan –Bueno no me molesta, pero quisiera saber- Agrego Logan.  
Kendall se puso a pensar que responder.  
-Bueno no tienes que responder, ahora- Dijo Logan al ver que a Kendall no se le ocurría que responder.  
Kendall asintió con la cabeza, después Logan le miro a los ojos ambos se miraron ¿por, segundos, minutos?  
Kendall se acercó más a Logan, esta sería la segunda vez que intentaba besar aquel chico.  
-Kendall, Logan... – Carlos dijo pero al ver a sus mejores amigos entendió que iban a hacer.  
-¿Interrumpí algo?- Pregunto Carlos.  
Kendall empujo a Logan, haciendo que este callera al piso.  
-Auch- Se quejó Logan.  
-No, nada ¿Cómo crees?- Contesto Kendall nervioso para luego salir corriendo al baño.  
-¿Estas bien amigo?- Pregunto Carlos mientras este se acerca a Logan.  
-No- Fue la respuesta de Logan  
-Lo siento si interrumpí algo- Se disculpó Carlos ayudando a Logan a ponerse de pie.  
-No te disculpes, no interrumpiste nada- Hablo Logan.  
-Pero… - Trato de hablar Carlos pero Logan le interrumpió.  
-Enserio, no iba a pasar nada, yo me iba a encargar de eso- Dijo Logan en tono muy serio.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Carlos, pero Kendall lo interrumpió.  
-Logan yo… - Dijo Kendall.  
Flashback.  
Kendall al entrar al baño cayó al suelo.  
¿Qué me pasa?, Yo no puedo sentir eso por Logan, somos amigos, aparte ¡SOMO HOMBRES!  
En ese momento recordó unas ciertas palabras que había pronunciado.

"_El amor es el amor, Y nosotros no mandamos eso."_

Dicho eso sabía que sus sentimientos eran ciertos y que el ama a Logan como a nada en este mundo.

Se puso de pie y quiso ser directo con Logan, no pensando en las consecuencias.  
Fin del Flashback.

-Logan yo… - Dijo Kendall.  
**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**¿Me odian por impedir dos besos de KOGAN? (yo sí), ¿Por qué Jennifer sonrió?, ¿Por Logan no besa a Kendall?, ¡CONFIRMO SUS SENTIMIENTOS!, ¿Les gusto el capítulo? (Sinceridad chic s).

***NOTICIA***  
Ya estamos a mitad de historia. No se preocupen aún faltan más capítulos.  
Sin más que decir, me voy ¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO JUEVES!  
(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


	17. Un amor prohibido

**Hola mis lectores, ¿Cómo están?, yo muy bien. Aquí el capítulo 16, espero les guste.  
(Gracias por dejar Reviews).  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

Capítulo 16, Un amor prohibido:  
-Logan yo… - Dijo Kendall.  
-Yo… lo siento- Se disculpó Kendall.  
-No te preocupes- Respondió Logan.  
-Mamá Knight quiere que vayan a desayunar- Hablo Carlos.  
Kendall y Logan solo asintieron con la cabeza.  
Después los tres chicos salieron de la habitación de Kendall y Logan, encontraron Jennifer en el sofá y Katie, James en el comedor.  
-Buenos días- Saludo Jennifer.  
-Buenos días- Respondieron al unísono Logan y Kendall.  
-El desayuno esta la mesa- Dijo Jennifer.  
Los chicos no dijeron nada y fueron al comedor.  
-Buenos días dormilones- Saludo James riendo un poco.  
-Hola- Saludaron Logan y Kendall.  
El desayuno estuvo en completo silencio.  
Después de 20 minutos los chicos ya habían terminado su desayuno, James se ofreció a lavar los trastos sucios.  
-Logan quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Jennifer.  
-Te espero en 20 minutos en la puerta- Agrego Jennifer.  
Logan y el resto del 2J se quedaron en completo silencio.

(20 Minutos después)  
Jennifer saco a Logan del 2J, le pidió a los otros chicos que cuidaran de la pequeña castaña.  
Jennifer llevo al chico a un invernadero no muy lejos de Palm Woods.  
Al llegar Jennifer pago la entrada, y después de unos momentos de silencio Jennifer hablo.  
-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?- Pegunto Jennifer mirando a un Logan muy nervioso.  
-N-no- Tartamudeo Logan.  
-Quiero hablar muy seriamente, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo- Dijo Jennifer con un tono dulce y calmado.  
-Claro- Contesto Logan.

(2 Horas después)  
Jennifer y Logan habían vuelto del invernadero y a Logan se veía más serio de lo que era, sin duda la charla que tuvo con Jennifer le hizo cambiar, (¿Pero por qué?).

Al llegar los chicos (con la excepción de Kendal) miraron a Logan con una cara triste y a Jennifer un poco triste al igual que Logan.  
-En un momento hare la cena- Dijo Jennifer.  
Los chicos no contestaron.  
Logan abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el rubio.  
Al llegar no pudo aguantar tanto dolor y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Logan con lágrimas cayendo.

Flashback.  
-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?- Pegunto Jennifer mirando a un Logan muy nervioso.  
-N-no- Tartamudeo Logan.  
-Quiero hablar muy seriamente, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo- Dijo Jennifer con un tono dulce y calmado.  
-Claro- Contesto Logan.  
-Primero quiero que me digas ¿porque te fuiste?- Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Me hicieron una propuesta en una película- Contesto Logan.  
-Es bueno que tengas otra carrera- Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.  
(Varios minutos de silencio después)

-Escuche que ya no estas con Camille- Dijo Jennifer.  
-Así es- Contesto Logan con toda calma.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Nos enamoramos de otras personas- Contesto Logan.

Jennifer lo pensó bien antes de decir…  
-¿De quién estás enamorado tú?- Pregunto Jennifer sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Yo… este… ¿Qué tal su viaje?... – Tartamudeo Logan con demasiados nervios.  
-Logan… - Dijo Jennifer.  
Logan pensó en una excusa, pero en este momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar.  
-No puedo decirle- Respondió Logan dando un suspiro al final.  
-Logan sé quién te gusta- Dijo Jennifer.  
-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Logan.  
-¿Es Kendall, cierto?- Dio a conocer Jennifer.  
-Si… - Respondió Logan casi en susurro.  
-¿Sabes?, es bueno que te hayas enamorado… Pero desapruebo ese amor que tienes hacia mi hijo- Dijo Jennifer con los ojos cristalizados al igual que Logan.  
-Lo entiendo Señora K.- Dijo Logan con algunas lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas de porcelana.  
-Te explicare porque- Dijo Jennifer.  
-No hace falta, con solo escuchar eso, me dio a entender que no quiere que este con Kendall- Dijo Logan con pequeños sollozos.  
-Logan, no es eso- Dijo Jennifer.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Logan obviamente confundido.  
-Me gusta que tengas esos sentimientos hacia Kendall- Respondió Jennifer.  
-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Logan un poco sorprendido.  
-Sí- Contesto Jennifer –Pero ¿sabes si el siente algo por ti?- Pregunto Jennifer.  
-No, el siente lo mismo por mí- Dijo Loga mientras pequeños rastros de lágrimas se hacían camino a sus mejillas.  
-Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de esto- Agrego Logan.  
-Logan, debes buscar en Kendall algún indicio- Dijo Jennifer –Y jamás, jamás rendirte- Agrego Jennifer para luego darle un abrazo a Logan.  
-¿y si le digo, pero no le gusto?- Pregunto Logan.  
-Almenos tendrás una respuesta fija- Dijo Jennifer.  
-Gracias señora K.- Dijo Logan dándole a Jennifer un fuerte abrazo.  
-Vamos a comer algo- Propuso Jennifer.  
Logan asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron de pie, salieron del invernadero, y se marcharon a una cafetería cercana de Palm Woods.

(1 hora después)  
Jennifer estaba pagando la cuenta, Logan estaba aún lado de ella, ambos salieron de la cafetería y lo primero que miraron fue a…

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
¡¿A quién miraron?!, ¡¿Por qué KENDALL NO LE DIJO A LOGAN LO QUE SIENTE?!, Mamá K. aprueba el amor de Logan, lo sé no hay Jarlos. ¿Qué tal el capítulo?, ¿les gusto? (A mí se me hizo un poco aburrido).

Espero que estén preparados para lo que viene (no, no es el final).  
Nos vemos en el próximo jueves. ¡ADIOS!  
(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


	18. ¡¿QUE! (parte 1)

**Lo sé es muy corto, pero tengo razones para que lo sea.  
(Gracias por dejar Reviews).  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
Capítulo 17, ¡¿QUE?! (Parte 1):  
(1 hora después)  
Jennifer estaba pagando la cuenta, Logan estaba aún lado de ella, ambos salieron de la cafetería y lo primero que miraron fue a… Kendall besándose con Lucy.  
Logan tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, no podía creer que Kendall fuera tras Lucy al terminar con Jo, jamás podría imaginárselo.  
Jennifer solo pudo mirar a aquel joven que lloraba por el corazón de su hijo.  
-Vamos Logan- Dijo Jennifer abrazando a Logan.  
Ambos subieron al auto y fueron de regreso a Palm Woods.

Fin del Flashback.

~Vamos Logan no te desanimes. Hoy es tu noche~ Se auto dijo Logan.  
Logan se levantó de su cama, tomo una toalla blanca y entro en el baño.  
Después de 20 minutos Logan estaba listo (¿pero para qué?, simple: Hoy se estrena la película en la cual Logan participo).  
Todos en el 2J (menos el rubio) estaban vestidos elegantemente: Jennifer un vestido largo negro. Katie un vestido corto morado. Y los chicos de traje.

Después salieron del 2J y fueron a la limusina que el productor les mando.  
Al salir, miraron a Camille entrando al vehículo, ella traía una vestido color vino con algunos diamantes.  
-Valla que guapos chicos- Dijo Camille.  
-Tu igual Camille- Dijo James.  
-Bueno, vámonos- Dijo Katie.

(Ya en el teatro, donde se exhibirá la película)  
Había muchos paparazis, tomando (obvio) fotos de todo el elenco de la película.  
-Hola Logan- Saludo Khay.  
-Hola- Devolvió Logan el saludo con una enorme sonrisa.  
Logan presento a Khay frente a todos.  
Jennifer noto como el "roquero" miraba a Logan. Ella se dio cuenta que él podría ganar el corazón de Logan.

(Después de la película)  
-¡WOW!- Grito Carlos emocionado.  
-Eres asombroso Logan- Dijo Katie.  
-Eres un gran actor- Dijo James.  
-De primera- Agrego Camille.  
-Gracias a todos- Dijo Logan.  
Todos iban a subir a la limusina, pero Khay llego.  
-Logan, el señor Side me mando a buscarte, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- Dijo Khay.  
-Está bien- Contesto Logan.  
-Sra. Knignt si quiere… yo puedo llevar a Logan después- Propuso Khay.  
-Claro- contesto Jennifer con una sonrisa amable. La verdad no le gustaba la idea de que EL LOGAN DE KENDALL se fuero con un extraño (y menos cuando este era mayor de edad).  
Ambos chicos fuero a donde se encontraba el Sr. Side.  
-Es el- Dijo el Sr. Side.  
-Mucho gusto Logan, soy - El Sr. Mc. Saludo a Logan de mano.  
-Mucho gusto- Dijo Logan.  
-Estoy aquí, porque quiero ofrecerte algo- Dijo Mc.

(10 minutos después)  
-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Logan.  
-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Mc.  
-Estoy en Big Time Rush- Contesto Logan.  
-Lo sabemos, pero enserio eres el indicado-  
-¿Puedo pensarlo?- Pregunto Logan, calmándose un poco.  
-Claro… llámame cuando lo tengas decidido.- Dijo Mc. Alejándose.

-Llevare a Logan a su casa- Dijo Khay al Sr. Side.  
-Solo no tardes- Contesto Side.

(Ya de camino a Palm Woods).  
-¿Y bien Logan, que vas a decidir?- Pregunto Khay.  
-Aun no lo sé- Respondió Logan.  
-Es demasiado en que pensar ¿no?- Dijo Khay.  
-Sí, jamás pensé que podría llegar a decidir algo tan importante- Contesto Logan.  
-Buenos nos vemos azabache- Dijo Khay dando un guiño al final.  
-Adiós Khay- Dijo Logan ruborizándose un poco.

Logan bajo del auto de Khay, entro a Palm Woods, tomo el ascensor, subió al 2do piso y cruzo la puerta del 2J para encontrarse con lo que menos quería ver.  
A un cierto chico rubio besándose con una cierta chica roquera.  
-H-hola- Saludo Logan aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.  
-Hola- Saludaron los "dos enamorados".  
-¿Son novios?- Pregunto Logan con casi lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
Kendall abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras que definirían el futuro de Logan. Él dijo…

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**  
Corto lo sé, matare al rubio si dice –Si- , ¡¿CUAL DECISIÓN?!  
Lo sé, no hubo Jarlos (no me maten). Si Kendall dice "Si", ¿Creen que algo malo pase?

La razón por la cual el capítulo es corto (muy, muy, muy corto) es… tuve semana de exámenes, y apenas hoy (jueves) termine el este capítulo. NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO JUEVES CON LA PARTE °2!  
(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


	19. ¡¿QUE! (parte 2)

**Lo sé, no publique el capítulo temprano pero abajo les dejo el por qué.  
Ojala esto repare lo de la semana pasada.  
(Gracias por dejar Reviews **_–quikerrusherboy y Sayde-_**En el capítulo anterior).  
¡LOS LEEO ABAJO!  
**

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…**

Capítulo 18, ¡¿QUE?! (Parte 2).  
-¿Son novios?- Pregunto Logan con casi lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
Kendall abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras que definirían el futuro de Logan. Él dijo…  
-Si-  
-Que bien- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa fingida.  
Logan da media vuelta y sale del 2J.

…(Logan)…  
Logan al salir del 2J fue (Llorando) a la azotea.  
-¿Cómo pude pensar que le gustaba?- Pensó Logan tirándose al piso a llorar.  
Después de 10 minutos.  
Logan se puso de rodillas y le grita al cielo, que ahora hace presencia del sufrimiento del pequeño…  
-¡TE AMO KENDALL!-

…( 2J )…  
-¿Qué le pasa a Logan?- Pregunto Lucy.  
-Él pensaba que su mejor amigo iría- Contesto James.  
-¿Adonde?- Pregunto Kendall.  
James enfurece, hace puños sus manos y se acerca a Kendall, pero Carlos lo detiene -¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO?!- Grita James llorando de rabia.

Flashback.  
Logan sale de la sala donde pasan la película. James se percata de esto y va tras él.  
El pálido se va al estacionamiento.  
-¿Por qué saliste?- Pregunta James.  
-Ya viví la película- Contesta Logan.  
James suelta una risita.  
-James… - Logan dice.  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Puedo confesarte algo?-  
-Claro-  
-Estoy… enamorado de… -  
-¿De quién?- James pregunta.  
-Kendall… - Logan  
James solo sonríe, sabe que puede confiar en Logan.  
-A mí me gusta Litos- Dice James.  
-James, estoy hablando enserio- Dice Logan un poco molesto.  
-Yo igual, Logan… Mi corazón solo late por el- James da un suspiro al final.  
Logan se da cuenta que James habla enserio -¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- Pregunta Logan.  
-Desde que llegamos a L.A- Contesto James.  
Logan ríe por dentro, al saber que ambos sienten lo mismo uno por el otro.  
-¿Por qué no le dices?, tal vez el sienta lo mismo- Propone Logan, mirando fijamente a James.  
-¿Pero y si, no?- Dice James.  
-¿Pero y si, si?- Dice Logan.  
-No lo sé- Dice James.  
-Yo te apoyare en todo James- Logan se acerca y le da un abrazo a James.  
-Gracias Logan-  
-¡¿ESPERA, JAMES DIAMOND ENAMORADO DE UN CHICO?!- Logan grita.  
James da un pequeño golpe (amistoso) en el brazo de Logan.  
Ambos entran de nuevo, para terminar de ver la película.  
Fin del Flashback.

Lucy se asusta y sale del 2J.  
-¿De qué hablas James?- Pregunta Kendall.  
-¿Hablas enserio, Kendall?- Pregunta Carlos (aun aferrado al cuerpo de James).  
-Si- Contesta Kendall.  
-Hoy era el estreno de la película en la cual Logan trabajo- Dijo Carlos.  
Kendal solo se deja caer al sofá.  
-¿Pero, porque nadie me lo dijo?- Pregunta Kendall.  
-Te llamamos- Contesta Katie.  
-Y no contestaste Kendall- Agrego Jennifer.  
-¿Y Logan?- Pregunta Kendall.  
-Aquí- Contesta Logan entrando al 2J.  
-Logan yo… - Trato de decir Kendall, pero Logan le interrumpe.  
-Tengo algo de decir- Hablo Logan.  
Todos los demás guardan silencio.  
-Hoy, me ofrecieron un papel en una película- Logan agacha su cabeza- se filma en Inglaterra… por dos años- Finaliza Logan.  
-¡¿QUE?!- Grita Kendall –¡NO TE PUEDES IR!– Kendall toma la muñecas de Logan –No puedes dejarme-  
Logan se suelta del agarre de Kendal y susurra "Tu ya lo hiciste" y se va a su habitación.  
Kendall va tras Logan, pero Jennifer y Katie lo detienen.  
-Déjalo solo, tiene mucho que pensar- Dice Katie.  
Carlos lleva a James a su habitación.  
-James cálmate por favor- Dice Carlos cerrando la puerta.  
-¡DAJAME SALIR!- Grita James.  
-No- Dice Carlos.  
-Hazte a un lado- Advierte James, pero Carlos no se mueve.  
-James, basta- Dice Carlos.

…(2J, sala)…  
-No me puede dejar- Dice Kendall llorando.  
-Cariño, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano uno de ustedes se iría- Dice Jennifer.  
-Pero no Logan, no mi Logan- Dice Kendall.  
Jennifer sabe que es el momento de preguntar…  
-¿Te gusta Logan, Kendall?- Pregunta Jennifer.  
Kendall sabe que si, sabe bien que su madre le apoyara en lo que sea y sabe bien que él puede evitar que Logan se valla (¿Enserio puede?).  
-Si… - Dice Kendall.  
Jennifer toma las manos de Kendall.  
-Kendall, yo sabía eso, Katie también, y eso me hace muy feliz- Dice Jennifer.  
-Pero tienes que ser honesto con Logan, eres el único que puede evitar que se valla- Dijo Katie.  
-Pero no sé cómo- Dijo Kendall.  
-Dile lo que sientes- James hablo.  
-James… - Dice Kendall, mirando a James.  
-Es cierto Kendall, tienes que decirle- Dijo Carlos.  
-¿Pero y si no le gusto?- Dijo Kendall mirando a todos.  
-¿Pero qué tal si le gustas?- Dice Lucy entrando al 2J.  
-Lucy… - Dice Kendall.  
-Kendall, todo Palm Woods sabe que te gusta Logan- Dice Lucy –Menos el- Agrego.  
Kendall toma una profunda respiración y piensa todas las cosas que le han dicho.  
-Le diré- Dijo Kendall.  
Todos sonríen.  
-Creo que mejor mañana- Dice Lucy.  
-Si, tal vez este dormido- Agrego James.

Todos se retiraron a dormir, menos Kendall, el sigue en la sala aun pensando cómo le confesara sus sentimientos a Logan.  
Hasta que se queda dormido.

(Media noche)  
Logan se levanta, va al baño y sale de su habitación, se dirige a la sala donde aún esta Kendall dormido.  
Logan toma una frazada, la coloca sobre el cuerpo de Kendall, le da un beso en la mejilla, y se va a dormir.

**…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…  
**¿Qué les pareció?, ¡SE TERMINO EL KUCY!, *OMG* ¡LOGAN SE VA!, ¿Kendall tratara de detener a Logan?, ¿ocurrirá algo inesperado?, Y sigue sin haber Jarlos.

La razón por la cual subí capítulo a esta hora es simple, me enferme, y dormí toda la tarde y hasta ahora subí el capítulo para no quedarle mal.  
Nos vemos el próximo jueves con el capítulo llamado…

(No olviden dejar **Reviews**)

**ATTE:  
Nésztor*/Caballero_ALADO**


End file.
